White Wolf
by Wolfsblood101
Summary: This story is before season 2 or 3. Skye has a big secret that only Shield agents above level 8 can know. But when she joins Coulson's team things change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!I don't own anything. Enjoy?**

* * *

"Skye, Nick Fury is coming on the bus. Get ready, and go to the briefing room." Ward said through the door to my bunk. I recently betrayed the team. Well actually I didn't they think I did but that's what they think and I can't tell them the truth.  
/All becauseDad says keep your cover. I'm a level 9 shield agent, was trained by the best, and am called White Wolf which I hate being called just like Melinda May hates being called the Calvary. Well better get ready.

I headed into the briefing room, super excited that Dad is coming on the bus today. I have to hide it from the team but I really need a hug from someone I love. Hopefully Aunt Hill comes withhim.

* * *

 **Fury's pov**

I can't wait to see my daughter today. I haven't seen her since she got on the bus and now her team hates because they think she slept with the enemy when she didn't she acted like she did but really she beat him up. At least they don't know whomy daughterreally  
is. She hates being White Wolf. Well time to board the bus.

* * *

 **Skye's pov**

He just boarded the bus. But of course my team is here so I have to act natural.

"Hello Nick, glad to see you again." Coulson says to my Dad.

"Hello Coulson, glad to see you still alive and my plane scratch free." My dad responded.

"Well here's the team, May, Ward, Fitzsimmons, and Skye," Coulson says and he said Skye with a certain tone.

"Well I would like to talk to your Skye, see who she's loyal too," Daddy says with a scary tone, he even made Ward flinch.

I step up and say, "Okay sir."

"Now, where's somewhere we can talk privately about your loyalty?" He asks.

"My bunk sir," I respond hating having to call my Dad sir.

* * *

 **Furys pov**

I hated how Coulson said my daughters name, if only him and his team new what they we're getting themselves into. I walked into my daughters bunk, she closed the door and as soon as I did I pulled her into a giant bear hug. I'm glad shereturned  
the hug. She's colder than Melinda May on the inside,but she fakes being happy and everything for other people.

"Hey squish!" I say to her, being so happy to see her again.

"Hey daddy, and really you still use that nickname." She says to me.

"Of course, it's a perfect nickname and I've missed you so much." I tell her.

* * *

 **Skye's pov**

"Me too," I reply.

"How have you been?" The question I've been dreading for him to ask.

"Fine, you," I say quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Hold it, tell me the truth now," he stated sternly.

"Fine, it's been horrible my past has been coming back to me and the team hates me," I say giving up and telling him what I couldn't tell anybody else.

"White wolf? And they don't hate you."

"First, never say those two words again and secondly, they do, I've been ignored and hated for the past couple days."

"You need to talk to somebody about it, if you keep bottling things up, one day it will be to much and you'll explode. I don't want that to happen, and your team doesn't want that to happen either."

" It was all my fault, I should have donesomething more, but I couldn't I'm a monster." I barely get out as I start breaking down and crying, I slowly fall down in my fathers arms.

* * *

 **Fury's pov**

"It's not your fault," I say as I hold my crying daughter and rub soothing circles on her back.

Then there's a knock on the door. They can't give us another minute.

"Sir, everything okay?" Ward asks.

"Yeah, I'll be right out."

Once he leaves I get my daughter to stop crying.

"You have to brief me later about your team, okay." I say

"Yeah," then she walks out. Her face still red and her eyes puffy. Wow! Really it looks like she was crying, well she was so I'm the bad guy.

Once I walk out, May asks "What did you tell her? She was crying."

"I told her the truth, that's all."

"Well we have a mission so in the briefing room, now" Phil says.

I follow because I can't leave yet.

* * *

 **Skye's pov and a few hours later**

Well the mission was a bust, it was supposed to be an easy mission but I got kidnapped. The White Wolf, kidnapped. Well at least theirs no cameras. I can't get my hands free or my legs so I hate to say this but I have to sit here and wait.

"Well, well, well, you've finally awaken darling." A deep raspy voice says.

"Don't call me darling," I say with rage

"I'll call you whatever I want DARLING, now tell me about shield."

"NEVER!"

"Okay, well now we'll have to go to torture. You did this yourself."

"Bring it on."

"You sure?

"Of course."

He brings over a sharp, well sized knife. He slowly traces it around my stomach until he jabs it into my stomach. I barely whimper. I've been trained for this and White Wolf shows no pain.

"TELL ME ABOUT SHIELD!"

"NEVER!"

I get stabbed again. Bloods oozing out of my stomach on to my shirtand pants.

"Okay, White Wolf, I'll ask something else. Did you feel bad for killing all those people, letting them die? It's all you're fault. Some call you a hero, you're not. You're a little daddy's girl, who all ways gets her way, now tell me about SHIELD!"  
/Iget stabbed again and again.

" I won't tell you anything."

Another stab but this time to the leg. Blood is everywhere. I barely made a sound the whole time. He finally leaves and I start to feel woozy from blood loss. I'm barely conscious when he brings in a bucket of dirty, greenish brown ,  
waterboarding.I'm still tied up to the pole so I can't do anything.

"Ready." As soon as he finishes, he grabs my head and forcefully dunks me under. I don't struggle, I was taught not too. When he lets me up I talk to him and also struggle to get air into my lungs. "You said I was ... a daddy's...girl...who always got  
/her...way. What about you...abandoned.. .abused...what's you're helpless little. ..story, you tell... What happened I can guess like... you but won't know the full...story or ...get it right."

He dunks me back under.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything. Enjoy?

* * *

 **Fury's** **pov**

Where the hell is she?! If they don't find her soon heads will roll. I should call Hill, get my best agents on this.

Pick up, pick up. "Hill, she's missing."

"I'm on the way. Where exactly are you?"

"Coulson will get suspicious, but we're inDenver. You can track the plane for better idea of where."

"I'll just say,I heard an agents missing and could be being tortured, so it was my duty to come."

"Well, they won't mess with you so you'll get no more questions on that idea. Now we need our top agents looking for her. She can hold in torture but still."

"Don't worry, I'm coming. Bye" Hill then hangs up.

"Sir, we're getting live video of Skye's torture. It's in the briefing room."Fitz tells me.

I race to the briefing room like my life depends on it, andit kind of does.

I stare at the video. She's looking around probaly for a camera and an escape. She can't see the camera. Oh no. Her covers blown.

* * *

 **Fury's** **pov** **and** **after** **the** **man** **dunks** **her** **in** **a** **second** **time**.  
/"How is she not breaking? She'sbeen trained barely a whimper when she was stabbed, and not struggling when she's dunked under. And who is this daddy?" May asked.

"Well she's gonna be need stitched up and most likelyneed a blood transfusion." Simmons said concerned for her friend.

"Fury, do you know anything about this?"

"Oh, look agent Hill has arrived. We'll talk about that later, let's find the agent first."

I have to thank Hill for the save there, later.

"Anymore news on the situation?" Hill asked concerned

"Squish, is being tortured, there is live video feed in the briefing room."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Later, lets find our girl."

Hill and I, walked to the briefing room. Squish just got dunked back under.

The man I want to beat to death right now started talking.

"You don't deserve my story, your life was fine, I had a hard life and it got harder once you did nothing to save those people."

"We can start a good profile related to someone who died in the bombing from Hyrda." Hill commented distracting herself from the torture on the screen.

"He also has important, high level SHIELD information. We have a mole." I say angrily,someone I trust has betrayed me and is getting my daughter killed.

* * *

 **Skye's pov**

He had finally taken stopped dunking myhead in the water. walked over to me, crouched in front of me, I was trying to hide my fear. Theman slowly moved his hand towards my face like I was a fragile doll, which aftertorture I think I proved I wasn't.  
/He cupped my left check with his rough, blistered hand and whispered in my ear,"It's over for now. This will be fun because everyone has a breaking point and yours might take some extra work to reach. GoodnightDarling." I remained still as he

got up, he turned for the door but something stopped him.

He walked back over and kicked my in the gut as hard as he could. I couldn't breathe. He left, while was trying and failing to catch my breath. I would stay strong though. I only stay strong for my Dad, and for all those people, who died because I wasn't  
/good enough.

I couldn't close my eyes what he said getting to me when it shouldn't, it wasmy fault.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Everyone needs to get out a bombs about to go off. It's going to level the whole building run." Agent handshouted_

 _"Not everyone's fast enough, they need medical attention. They'd have to be carried." Someone yelled out._

 _"We can't do anything for them save yourself." Hand yelled again._

 _The SHIELD agents listened and got out. But not me I swore an oath, that I intend on keeping. I ran around saving everyone I could but only got half. I had just ran inagain whenthe bomb blew up, more than half the people died and some we're severely injured. I got out with barely anything well aunt Hill says '6 broken bones, a bad concussion, burns everywhere,and a lot of stitchesisn't nothing but compared to the others. It was. White Wolf had failed._

* * *

 **Back to present time**

I shut my eyes closed and tried to calm down. I'll need all my energy tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I own nothing. Hope you like this chapter! :b** _This story takes place two weeks after Skye was captured._

* * *

 **Fury's pov**

It has been 2 weeks and nothing she's still somewhere and the man has stopped sending live video feed. I don't know if that's good or bad. Me and Hill are going crazy. Coulson and his team keep asking about her. What I know. That's her story totell.

"Sir, we have a lead! Go to the briefing room and Coulson will tell you the rest."Simmons tells me.

I race to the briefing room, hoping this lead works, if not well let's just hope people don't like their heads.

"We'regoing to Colorado," Coulson announced

"Why?" Asked, I think Fitz, the Scottish engineer. Yeah Fitz.

"We've built a profile and this women knows somebody who fits the profile. And lucky for us she also hates this person. Her name is Sara Welter and the man who has Skye is John Ring. She says he has many contact, he's tortured a lot of people,and

always gets them to break. He's most likely in an old warehouse or a shipping yard. For Skye best bet is in a warehouse. Me and May will meet her and see what else we can get out of her." Coulson said.

What if he took her to an old hydra house to bring back up bad memories. I have to tell Hill.

"Hill, I think he put her in an old hydra base or warehouse to bring back bad memories."

"Great idea, I can get the best agents on it asap."

We have to find her.

* * *

 **Skye's pov**

It's been about 2 weeks. I'm not really sure. I don't think their coming but I won't give up anything.

"Hey darling, do you know where we are?"

"An old, grey room probaly a warehouse. Duh!

"Good guess but no it's not just any warehouse, it's an old Hydra warehouse."

"Hydra. You work for HYDRA!" I screamed.

"No, I work by myself. But I know you just love Hydra."

* * *

 **Several hours later.**

I had finally mustered enough strength to loosen my binds enough for my hands to slip out. I untied my legs and took the knife out of my leg. I slowly got up and hobbled to the door. I opened with ease. Uh oh. The hallway is a maze. I came across

a door. I slowly opened it. It's the man that's been torturing me. Sleeping. Well, I did what any sane person would do, slit his neck. Nice and quick. I hobbled out of the room.

I finally found the door out of the warehouse. I opened it, ow, the sun. I haven't seen the sun in forever. My eyes. My agent mind started to take over.

 _Step 1- get cleaned up and blend in_

 _Step 2- find the date and location_

 _Step 3- find food and water also get medicine if really needed._

 _Step 4- find closest SHIELD base_

 _Step 5- get to closest SHIELD base_

Well, I got cleaned up but, I look horrible, and am dressed like a young rapper. The date, oh my, it's been 2 weeks and 5 days. Now, I need food there's only two fast food restaurants. McDonalds and Taco Bell. I chose McDonalds. I got a

water, fries, a burger, and a milkshake. Yum! Now the closest SHIELD base is 30miles away so time to get a car. I got a nice jeep. It's blue and orange.

That was a nice 10 minute drive. I stepped on the pedal. Going 80 mph the whole time. This SHIELD base wasn't the best but it was pizza day so I was sold. The doctors checked my out and got me better clothes.

The nurse came in. "Furys here."

I raced out of the room and hugged my dad. I don't care what people thought or who saw."DADDY!"

"Squish." My dad hugged me back I was so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. Thx for the reviews. In this story Skye explains white wolf and the whole Furys her dad thing. Like always I own nothing.

* * *

 **Fury's pov**

"What happened?"

"Stuff." She says as she pulls apart from the hug.

"I hate to brake up this reunion but your team had they're jaws dropped and so do all the agents in this building." Hill says

"Aunt Hill!" Skye shouts as she runs up to her and hugs her almost knocking her down. Coulson and his team stare in shock with everyone else. I barely hide my chuckle.

A nurse walks up "I hate to be the one to do this but you're on bed rest for the next week."

"What!" I would hate to be that nurse. Skye may look small but she's the opposite when she's mad. She hates bed rest. The nurse flinches.

"She's right. Now get to you're bed for the next week."

"Please, no. Aunt Hill back me up here."

"He's right. Go, or no more cookies for the next week and I know you ate McDonalds recently. What did I say."

"You can't be serious."

"Go." Me and Hill say in unison.

Skye gives up but mutters something as she walks away pouting like a two year old.

"Close you're mouths." I say to everyone.

Me and Hill walk away to talk to Skye, but I still hear Coulson say "What the hell just happened."

I walk into her room. "Explain. Everything."

"Okay, well I escaped earlier today. I pulled on my binds enough to loosen them. I pulled the knife out of my thigh, hobbled to the door opened it, and then I traveled through the hallways. I slit the neck of the guy who took me. Next, I got out

and followed protocol. I didn't give up anything."

"Skye, did you know there was a camera recording you're torture?" Hill said calmly

"What! Oh, I broke my cover well I just broke it 5 minutes ago but still. Wait so you saw my escape."

"No, it cut out after a couple days."

"Oh, so I guess I need to explain to the team. I'll still watch Ward but he'll act different. I think he's a mole but now it will be harder to truly find out."

"Well we definitely know there's a mole who gave away White Wolf information."

"Right."

"You okay?" Hill asks

"Fine."

Me and Hill give her the look. "Okay I'm hurting and scared."

"It's okay."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Someone has to go in there. We need to know what their hiding." Ward said

"Coulson should go after all he was Furys protégée." May said.

"I agree" said fitzsimmons.

"What, fine I'll tell them to meet us in the briefing room in 5 minutes tops." Coulson said frustrated May always made him do all the work. Just like when they were in the academy together.

* * *

 **Skye's pov**

"Coulson's coming he's down the hall." I say

"How did you do that?"Aunt Hill asked

Before I could answer Couslon burst in the room. "Meet us all in the briefing room in 5, you need to explain." As soon as he's done he walks out of the room.

"You don't have too," dad says

"I need to. I have to tell someone just like you said I don't want to burst. "

"Let's go," auntie Hill says.

* * *

"Okay, since some of you have no respect for privacy, here's my story. It all started inYekaterinburg, Russia, December 13th at about 1:32am. Many hostages where taken by Hydra. Some were even SHIELD agents. I was on a huge mission with many other agents.  
/We we're in a Hydra base. They had a bomb hidden inside, we knew about the bomb but couldn't stop it. We didn't have long maybe 30minutes until the place would blow. Victoria Hand told us save the SHIELD agents and get out. There were thousands no  
/millions of innocent civilians, somekids in the base. I disobeyed orders while all the SHIELD agents got out I helped civilians. Kids or pregnant women first then the elderly. Some Hydra agents never left I fought over a hundred guys. I was White  
/Wolf back then unbeatable. The best SHIELDS ever seen but really I was a monster. I just helped some old lady's out. I ran as fast as I could knowing the bomb would go off any second.I had to get the rest of the people, I knew it was impossible there  
/was to many but I would die stopping. I made it to the crowd of panicking people when the bomb went off. The last thing I heard was a little girls screaming. I ran to her and covered her with my body. I died saving the girl. She survived with injuries  
/but she was one of the only survivors. All the survivors had major injuries. Some life threating but other people weren't lucky they died with us. SHIELD found my body and very few knew who I my dad and aunt were. They we're scared. The agents brought  
/me back to the base called Fury and told him. He sent the agents on a mission to bring me back. It was alien DNA,GH-325. I was brought back and I'm an 084 so I didn't have any lasting effects on me like it would a normal human being. I remember everything.  
/The exact sound of that girls scream plays on my mind everyday. That's when I broke. I left SHIELD. I left everything and everyone I loved. I lived off the streets in Germany. Died my hair. Changed everything about myself. Laid low. Until whenever  
/I saw someone I saw that little girl or the people that I didn't save. I came back to SHIELD years later, broken, I finally gave up and admitted I needed help. When the shrink talked to me. I tried to kill him so I was banned from talking to shrinks  
/again. Once I had gotten better I was never the same. Couldn't smile or laugh. Not even pull pranks which I had legendary pranks. One, I put ice buckets over every door on the base and only got my aunt or dad. Then another I told everyone my aunt  
/and dad were sleeping together. So they kept hiding secret jokes in their sentences. Especially agent Walker. Oh, another one was I glued all the things on the base to the floor or ceiling and painted every room pink with fairies on the walls. And  
/the best one was I knocked out my dad and my aunt. Died they're hair rainbow colors, put them in tutus,put make up on them,and to top it all off I put secret admirer notes on they're decks that were filled with princess just like their walls. Oh,by  
/the way half the agents there are still convinced you're sleeping together."

"What!" My dad and auntie shouted at the same time.

"Well sorry not."

"Exuse me sorry to interrupt this conversation but we have your medical reports ready and Fury and Hill people are making jokes of you two sleeping together in the common room. I thought you should know."

"Anyway, back to the story I was taken in by Fury when I was 19because I was an 084 and had a troubled and Hill got attached quickly and became my parents except I call Hill, aunt Hill instead of mo. Well sometimes I mess up and call her mom but anyway.I  
was sent on mission again. I earned my way back up top. On one mission I got a superpower which is really cool. I'll show you later. I used my power to help me on missions but no one could call me White Wolf again. Or id killthem. That's why some  
/agents are 'missing' they walked into the wrong den. So I was on a mission undercover as a rising tide hacker, until you took me and now here we are. I'm not leaving anything out so that's my story."

"Wait, what about when you were a kid like 19 and under." Ward asked. I pulled out a knife from my pocket and threw it at him well near him.

"We don't talk about that. Don't Ask." I said coldly and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Thx for the comments. I still own nothing.

* * *

 **Furys pov**

Uh oh, they brought up her past.

"What was that about?" Ward asks as he pulled the knife out of the wall.

"Don't ask. She had a horrible past." I answered.

"You've been lying to usthis whole time, just give us some details." Coulson basically begged.

"Fine, but it's you're funeral. She was 19 when we rescued her from the red room. We don't know what fully happened."

"Like black widow, that red room." Simmons said

"Yep. I'm going to go talk to Skye."Hill said really popping the p on the yep.

"Well I'm gonna go." May said.

"I'll talk to May," Coulson said.

"Wait,no I will," Ward said. He's still sleeping with May. I feel bad for May.

* * *

 **Skye's pov**  
I ran into my bunk crying I hate my past what they did. Aunt Hill then came in.

"It's okay, you did good kid." Aunt Hill said as she rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"You want to talk, it will help."

"Ok okay," I barely get out between sobs.

"What happened in the red room, how'd you get there?"

"My parents were assassinated when I was 3. The red room took me in. Lied to me. They killed my parents but said they didn't. They brainwashed me and made me forget. I was trained to be the best. Better then there precious black widow,wholeft.  
My partner was hurricane. She became my best friends which you should never make. I had always killed ones I got close to but I thought this was different. It wasn't I killed her. I became better than black widow, it took time but I did. I was punished  
when I didn't do something right or when I refused. When you guys took me in. After a while I felt at home,got close, but that mission made it come back and that little girl reminded me of everyone I killed so I just wanted to protect her. Trying  
to pay for my mistbi t that wouldn't cover it."

"Oh honey," I'm glad mom wait aunt Hill didn't question further.

* * *

 **Furys pov**  
Hill came running into my office, furious. Uh oh.  
"Call black widow get her down here NOW." Hill demanded forcefully.

"May I ask why." I knew I should poke the bear with a stick but I had to.

"Skye told me her childhood, the red room. Everything and we need Natasha Romanoff to help."

"Okay," I was a little jealous Skye didn't tell me but I'll do anything for her. And she's on my side so if Natasha's mad, Skye will take her.

* * *

 **Hours later**  
Natasha had arrived.

"What do you need help with?" She said. She sounded bored.

"Someone who is important to me and Hill was in the red room and needs help. She's had a horrible past and just got back from being kidnapped and tortured."

"Okay, where is she?"

"Skye! You can come down from the vents now!"

"Wait she was hiding in the vents and I didn't see her."

"Yep, so Dad I'm important to you." I'm suprised she's in a good mood after telling Hill everything.

"Wait what, your her dad,"

"Well not technically my real parents are dead."

"So, why do I need help I'm fine." Skye said.

"No you aren't." I say sternly. She gives me a glare that would make men like Ward pee their pants on the spot but I'm used to it. I glare back. She takes a step forward, I do the same. After about 5 more minutes she says "fine I give."


	6. Chapter 6

**Skye's pov**

She had to go talk to black widow about her feelings, yeah that made sense. She only knew 3 avengers. Bruce, Steve,and Clint. That was good enough.

"So, what do you need to talk about." Black widow said sternly but straight to the point.

"I don't need to talk about anything but dad says that I have to talk about what happened in the red room."

"Call me Natasha, and what did happen?"

"I was taken in at age 3, the red room assassinated my parents. I was brainwashed and forced to forget my past. I was trained to be the best to bebetter than you, because you jade escaped. I had to kill anyone I had a connection to.

I was partnered with hurricane, we became best friends, I knew I shouldn't but I thought it was different. I killed her too. I was punished all the time. In very bad ways. Well, then SHIELD had attached I killed a lot of their men but Fury shot mewith  
something and I knocked out. They brought me back it took a while but I got close then I started calling Fury dad and aunt Hill mom but she told me to call her aunt hill I only call her mom when it's really important. So that's it Natasha."

"That was a hard childhood but you hide your emotions and I can't just be from your childhood,"

"Okay when I went back to Russia for a mission. That made everything worse that's whyIhide my emotions." 

"Okay, feel better,"

"Nope,"

"Why."

"Because I doubt you really care I told aunt Hill but not everything and I didn't tell you everything but it's not that important."

"I care maybe not as much as Hill but I still care,"

"Sure, so how's Clint."

"You know Clint,"

"Yeah, we're good friends just like Steve and Bruce."

"Really, I've never heard of you."

"They can't talk about me and if they talk about a mystery girl with the name of Valerie, that's me."

"You're Val,"

"Well actually Skye but yeah."

"So,"

"So,"

"How did they punish you," nat asked. I've been dreading that question.

"Same as you but worse they wanted me perfect, better than you which was hard but I pulled it off,"

"Are you saying your better than me."

"No I said I was better than you."

"Same thing,"

"No it's not,"

"Well we should have a competition to see who's really better,"

"I'll win but it will be good to see your face after I win lets go."

* * *

 **At the gun range on the base**  
Well we're starting with shooting.

"Ready, red,"

"Yeah, brownie,"

"Go!"

We shot at targets for an hour it's was a tie.

"Good game red, you got lucky,"

"No you got lucky, I could do that with my eyes closed, oh wait I already did,"

"So did I,"

"Now, spar?"

"Sure I can't run so that tomorrow?" I asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure, to the mats!"

2 hours of sparring and we're still at a tie. But then dad walks in, "what are you two doing?!"

Uh oh, "seeing who's better?" I say but it's more like a question.

"You're supposed to be healing, she said bed rest for a week it hasn't even been 2days."

"Oops,"

"Go upstairs, both of you."

Me and Nat walk upstairs in shame until I say "again tomorrow,"

"Of course dads are so boring."

"Yep,"

"Well who's taking a shower first?" Nat asks.

"You can. I'll take it after."

"Okay,"

Nat takes a shower while I get all of my stuff ready for bed.

"Done!" Nat says 20minutes later.

I finish my shower and am fully ready for bed in 25minutes. I have bunk beds in my room so Nat is sleeping on top in my room.

* * *

 **I know my chapters are short so sorry but it's easier for me to right**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey. I own nothing. Yeah I know I have some plot hole. Oops. Sorry. I may not get the red room right but I'll try. Sorry it tooka while but my cousin just died so I had his funeral and a bunch of stuff.

* * *

 **Skyes pov**

Flashback

 _I wake up. "Mom, Dad!" I yell for them. I was in a dark room, with concretewalls._

 _"Hello little one." A man says but the way he says it is scary. He has a scar on the left side of his face under his eye. He smells bad too._

 _"I want mommy and daddy." I cry out._

 _"Well some bad people hurt your mommy and daddy but I'll help you."_

 _"O..oka..yy," I struggle to get out between breaths._

 _"Come with me," he says as he holds out his hand. Instead of talking I grab his hand and follow him. He takes me in a white room that has a machine. He sits me on the seat under the machine and puts wireson me. I struggle and tell him to "stop."_

 _"It's okay little one, it will help you." I sit still to his words and don't struggle. He then flips a switch and I feel like my whole body is being ripped in pieces. Bit by bit. Molecule by molecule. I scream as the pain gets worse surging through my whole body. I can't stop screaming. Then it stops I can't remember anything from my past but I know to follow the mystery mans orders. He helps me out of the chair as I stare blankly at the wall. I follow him back to the grey room. He tells me to stay. I listen. I wokeup an hour later with the image of my parents dead. The next the man asks me iswhat I remember._

 _"I remember nothing, but last night I had a dream about my parents, I saw them dead."_

 _The man turns toward a doctor. "She's remembering, put her back in the machine but more force this time. NOW!"_

 _"But sir you should wait a little longer. We don't want to give her brain damage."_

 _"NOW!" The man yells. I flinch away remaining quiet as I watch the interaction._

 _The doctor comes over to me and tells me to follow him. I obey. We step in the room. "No no please not again." I scream as I see the machine._

 _"Get in the machine." The doctor says sternly. Again I obey. I feel the pain spreading all throughout my body again but worse. I scream and scream. But I don't remember what happens next. All I remember is the darkness taking me away._

* * *

"Skye get up!" Natasha has been screaming for the past 10 minutes. Skye jolts awake. All sweaty and panting.

"What was you're nightmare about?"

"Nothing."

"Skye that wasn't nothing." Nats was being protective like dad or Aunt Hill. But for the little time we spent together I looked up to her. Like she was and older sister.

* * *

 **Natasha's pov**

She had a horrible nightmare, it wasn't nothing. For some reason I have the urge to protect, keep her from the real world. But she already has seen it. Been through as much as I have maybe even more. She's like a little sister in an odd sort of way.

size="1" noshade=""

 **Skye's pov**

"The red room," I say honestly.

"I know, what about it."

"When they brainwashed me."

"Oh," she knows how it feels, how painful. That's what I like about Nat, she understands what others can't. She pulls me into a hug.

"U okay," she asks

"Yeah,"

"Can you go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, thx, goodnight."

"Anytime, goodnight.

* * *

 **Skye's pov**

I woke up at 6:30, nat was still asleep so I thought of a prank I drew all over her face in sharpie. I then got ready for the day ahead when I was finished I saw Nat had waken up.

"Hey!" I said with a bright smile.

"Hey good morning!" I could barely hold in my laugh.

When Nat was finished getting ready we went to meet Dad but she could only get some of the sharpie off. It was just a light grey. She said she was gonna kill me but when the agents look at her and laugh she'll kill them too.

"Hi dad,"

"Hello sir."

"Ha ha ha. She pranked you. She gets me and Hill all the time. Nice to see a change."

"Don't talk about it!" Nat demanded.

"Okay. Won't say a word," I said. I know sign language so I signed 'ha ha your face. '

"You can't sign either." I gave a hopeful look. "Or write it and no typing it either,"

"Aww," I whined

"No."

"There's a mission we need white wolf and black widow. Skye I know you're still healing but we need you and I wouldn't put you out unless I absolutely had to. Briefing in 5 get your gear." Finally I can go out in the field. I can't wait.


	8. Chapter 8

It may look like I'm making an exuse but it was real. I was going camping with my family and there was no wifi. Sorry. I own nothing. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 **Skye's pov**

"Get down!" I shouted to Nat as I ran for cover dodging some bullets I was hit a couple timesand had a couple of scrapes, so did Nat. I thought back to what my dad said.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"This mission shouldn't be hard for you too, but for are other agents it would. I need you to go undercover in a HYDRA factory. We don't know if anyone's there but we need you to return a weapon that's very dangerous to humans and can take out half the planet if used correctly."_

 _He went on and on and I but I got the gist. Easy mission. Half the planet destroyed and the location._

* * *

 **Skye's pov**

Easy mission my butt. It was a trap. The weapon isn't here and there's tons of men shooting at us. The mole in SHIELD is gonna die if I come back from this alive. Well even dead because Hill and Dad would be mad.

"We need to get out of here. Any ideas?!"I shouted.

"Yeah but it's not the best!"

"Anything to get out of here alive!"

"One of us sneak out to the door while the other one covers us and the person who's out gets a bomb and blows up the building but whoever sin here is gonna get hurt."

"You should sneak out. I'm all ready hurt so it doesn't matter if I get another scrape. Plus I have more bullets than you."

"No, I'm not leaving you here."

"If you want meto live you will. Now GO."

She finally crawled away to the door as I shit anyone near her. I knew she didn't want to leave me here but she had to go and I'm afraid of bombs after what happened in Russia. Onceshe escaped,the shooting didn't die down. But I felt something

behind me. I acted like I didn't notice, I gathered more information. Probaly 10 guys, all buff and strong. When a man tried to grab me, I turned around, twisted his arm behind his backlands applied pressure then I side kicked the guy next to me still  
/holding this mans arm and dodging bullets. I let go of his arm and slammed him into the wall, I made sure he was passed out. Then I went back to fighting the other men. I side stepped they're attacks. Getting weaker from my injuries. I kicked a guy  
/and punched another guy in the gut. Once they were both hurt I grabbed their heads and pushed them together as hard as I could. Then I did a cool back flip and hit another guy. After I finished him off I went towards the other man. I kicked the man  
/in the balls. Once he crouched down I hit him over the head. I was like James Bond but a thousand times better. Then I heard a bang and the whole place blew up in flames. I was knocked over and hit a gaint piece of metal. I was cut and passed out.

 _Flashback_

 _I woke up again but had no dreams. I remember nothing but to do what the man says._

 _"Little one, what do you remember?" He says calmly. I trust this man. I don't no why._

 _"Nothing but for some reason I trust you. What is your name?" I ask._

 _"Just call me Dad and do whatever o say. Never question me little one."_

 _"Okay dad." I don't know what a dad is but the word makes me feel safe and happy._

 _"Good, now are you ready to be the best?"_

 _"Yes dad,"_

 _"Great. Someone who used to be the best left. She was evil. You're better than her. Now follow me. We're going to train you." I follow him._

 _I was taken to another dark room. But it was all red. They had these bags hanging from the ceiling and had body shaped thingson the wall with sharp pointing things coming out of them. I was scared so I stuck to deadline he was my lifeline. He lead me to one of the bags. He put my hands in fist. My thumb covered my fingers._

 _He said "if you're thumbs inside your fist you're thumb can break and we don't want that." He wrapped my hands up in something and told me to "punch the bag," I obeyed. I punched the bag with as much force as Icould. It swung back a little but mostly stayed where it was._

 _"Little one your so strong. You'll be great," he helped me punch the bag as best as I could it took a couple tries but eventually I could do it perfectly by myself. I was tired when he told me to do it again._

 _"Please, I'm tired," I whined and begged._

 _"No, now hit the bag!" He demanded_

 _"No," I said forcefully back as I crossed my wrapped hands._

 _"That's it, punishment time."_

 _He dragged me away from the gym. I was scared but was told not to be scared or at least not show my fear. He pulled out shiny, sharp tools. Like the things imbedded in the dummies. I had no clue what he was going to do. I remained calm. He forcefully grabbed my arm and stabbed me. I screamed. It wasn't as bad as the machine but hurt like hell. My arm was burning. He took the knife out. I screamed again. He kept stabbing me. All around. I just kept screaming. He was almost done when he stabbed me I barely winced. It didn't hurt that much now. Blood was everywhere. Dripping all down me. He put bandages over the big cuts that bled heavely. But nothing else. He walked out of the room silently. I criedmyself to sleep._

* * *

 **Skye's pov**

I jolted awake. Wires were attached to me. I thought back to the machine. I quickly took the wires off. Stood up on the hospital bed and opened the vent above me. I crawled in. Pain went through my body. I kept going though.

* * *

 **Furys pov**

"Sir, she's awaken, you can go in. All of you." The nurse said to me, Hill, and Natasha.

"Let's go," I said standing up and walking briskly to her room.

We all walked in and were met with a bed of sheets and wires but no Skye. I ran over to the nurse yelling at her where is my daughter. None of the nurses or doctors knew. We all wore panicked looks. I got are computer specialist to look at all the  
/security camera video feed to see what happened. She's in the vents.

* * *

 **Skye's pov**

I hoped down in my dads office and say in his comfy chairs. I feel safe there. 20minutes later my dad came rushing in his office. When he saw me he let out a sigh of relief. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back but lightly because  
/I was

still injured.

"Come on let's see the others. Everyone was worried i almost killed my staff."

Once I walked in the common room where everyone else was Nat raced towards me and hugged me.

"I thought you died." She whispered.

"I'm here,"

"Don't do that again. You scared me." She said. Now I felt really bad.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay but next time let me get hit by the bomb okay."

"Okay."

She went and sat on the couch but was still watching Hill walked up and hugged me.

"I missed you so much squish."

"I missed you to."

Once the hug ended I sat on the couch. "What we watching?" I asked.

"A movie." Nat said

"What movie?"

"Shh it's starting,"

"What movie?"

"Shh or you can't watch."

"Fine,"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey. I own nothing. This chapters just some fluff. There's been some sad moments so it will lift the mood. I'll do more flashbacks soon. There will be more fluff chapters later on.

* * *

 **A couple weeks later and Furys pov**

"Laser tag?" I asked Skye has healed and has been begging to do something.

"Yeah, it will be fun and we can see who's better. Well it will be me but still." Skye said.

"I think it's a good idea." Said Nat.

"Me too," said Hill.

"Okay well who wants to go. Raise your hands," I said. Skye, Nat, Hill, Coulson, and May raised their hands.

"Well we're going. We can go later tonight, when it's dark," I said. I felt bad for Fitz and Simmons but I'll admit this will be fun.

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Skye shouted.

"At some point in the game there will be teams so make your teams," Hill said.

"Girls vs boys," Nat said

"Yeah," Skye agreed.

"No fair," Coulson said.

"Well we have me, you, Ward, and Fitz. They have Skye, Nat, Hill, and May. Yeah that's unfair the toughest girls in Shield." I still hated Ward was here he is a traitor.

"I can call the avengers you can have cap, Bruce, tony, and Clint. Well maybe not Bruce but still,"

"Great idea Nat!" Skye said as she high fived Nat. Over the few weeks of Skye healing her and Nat have grown closer. Like sisters.

"Meet you guys there," we all said as we left the room.

* * *

 **Skye's pov**

I couldn't wait we'd so win and when itwas everyone against everyone I would still win.

* * *

 **Laser tag time and Skye's pov**

"You have 3 rounds. First roundyou have teams. You can pick your teams. The second round is everyone vs everyone. Third round is where you pair up 2 and 2. Fourth is everyone against everyone and last round is teams again. Once your shot. Yourout  
until next round but you can watch everyone else. It's outside. Good luck." The instructor said.

Me, Nat, Hill, Simmons,and May were red team the boys being blue. Bruce was watching from the side lines.

"Your going down!" I shouted to the boys.

"No, you are!" Tony shouted back.

"Nice comeback dork!"

"BEGIN!" A voice shouted from the speakers.

Clint went in a tree. Dad and Coulson hid behind some barrels. Tony was behind a tree. Fitz just went and hid and Cap went spread out along the ground. I snuck up on Tony and shot him.

"TONYS OUT BY SKYE!" The speaker shouted.

I ran away then did a cool back flip. I hid waiting to get my next target.

"FITZ IS OUT BY HILL!" The speaker shouted again.

I was behind Ward when I saw Nat in the bush next to him.

I signed 'you shoot Ward I'll cover you.' Nat shot Ward while I covered her because Coulson kept shooting towards us.

"WARDS OUT BY NATASHA!" Right after that announcement was "MAYS OUT BY CLINT!" How? I thought. I was behindCoulson when I heard "SIMMONS IS OUT BY FURY!"

I shot Coulson. "COULSON IS OUT BY SKYE!" Now Dad, Cap, and Clint needed to be taken out. I stalked in the bushes just like a wolf. "HILL IS OUT BY CAP!" Now it's 2 v will win.

After intense 5 minutes I heard "CLINT IS OUT BY NATASHA AND NATASHA IS OUT BY CAP!" I shot cap after he shot Nat. They made another announcement that I got cap out.

Oh no. It was me vs my Dad. We stood face to face stalking around each other. The pressure was on.

"Your going down little girl.!" He said

I howled like a wolf. He tried to shoot me but I did a back flip. He tried to shoot me again but I dodged it as more lasers flew. I will win. I howled again then I ran around him I hit him with 8lasers.

We won. Girls won. Hill, Nat, andSimmons ran towards me and pulled me into a tight hug and May just gave me a nod. It meant good job. I sent a nod back saying thanks,you too. Then another wolf howled from the woods. Cool the trick still

works. Another reason I was named white wolf is because they don't fight me. I howled back. Everyone else laughed.

2nd match. This will be fun. "BEGIN!" The speaker shouted. I sprinted towards an tree. It was hidden away. I am going to hide out until everyone finishes each other . Clint got Simmons out first. And May got Fitz. But I think they like talking

to Brucemore then playing. Cap got got Cap. And Nat got Coulson, someone got Ward Dad, me, Nat, Clint, and May are still in. Well I jinxed that Dad got May. I was still in the tree watching everything go on. Clint

got Dad after a while. Finally someone asked where I was. "Where is Skye?" Clint asked. "No, ideas," Nat said looking around. "Let's team up and look for her we can get her out." Clint said. He is going to pay for that. "Okay." Nat said. How rude.  
/Once they left. I jumped down from the tree. "There going down." I said. I grabbed a gun from the ground.

* * *

 **Furys pov**

We were watching them from a nice tv with night vision.

"This just got interesting," I said. Everyone nodded. Skye howled again. The nickname really suits her.

"let's finish this Clint," Nat said.

"We need popcorn for this," Tonysaid.

"Wolf girl, spidey and Robin Hood are battling it out." Tony said after everyone gave him a strange look.

* * *

 **Skye's pov**

As soon as Clint pulled the trigger. I turned and ran towards the tree. I did a back flip off the tree and pulled out my two guns I aimed and fired right towards him but he dodged them. Nat shot next. I did the splits then a front flip to avoid the lasers.  
/I shot at Nat and Clint but they dodgedthe lasers. This was gonna take a while.

* * *

 **10 exausting minutes later**

I got Nat out but Clint got me. Well now time for round three. Fitz and Simmons are one team. Cap and Tony another. May and Coulson. Hill and Fury another. The next team was Ward and Clint. Lastly was me and Nat. We're going to win me and Nat hidin  
a bush. It was crapped.

"Move over," I whined

"You need to my hair is hanging out. There gonna see us."

"Well my ass is hanging out so move."

"Let's find a knew spot."

"Okay." We ran across the fieldto find a better spot when I slipped hitting Nat who hit Fury who was about to shoot us. Hit Hill who was behind the fallen Fury. We all landed in a giant mud puddle. Me and Nat jolted up and shot Hill and Fury.  
/We ran are muddy selves to cover.

Us, may and Coulson, and cap and Tony we're the only ones left. 7minutes later cap and Tony we're out. May shot at Nat. I pushed Nat out of the way but was shot. It was all up to Nat to win. It was intense. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen.  
Nat got Coulson but now it was May vs Nat. Nat and May shot at the same time but May got hit first. Me and Nat one. I jumped up and ran over to Nat. I have her a gaint hug. The game was over. Me and Nat one. We should do something like this agian.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the comments. Well in a couple chapters there will be more fluff. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Skye's pov**

"Aunt hill, are you okay? What happened?" I said panicked as I have my aunt a hug. This day was hell. It all started when Fury sent Aunt hill on a mission. The avengers headed back to the tower. I was with my teammates watching a movie when

dad pulled me out.

"Your aunt, she went on a mission today. She was captured. It was another trap."

"I'm going to kill that mole. It's John garret and grant Ward."

I left. "Ward!" I called out. I led him to the interrogation room. I closed the door and then slapped him. Hard. "Your the reason my aunt was captured."

"What are you talking about." I punched him hard. I continued to attack him when the team walked in. Dad had to pull me off of him. He went to the med bay. While me and the team sat in the common room. They all gave me looks.

"What the hell happen in there," Coulson asked.

"I'll tell you what happened,that son of a bitch is a mole. He works for HYDRA and got my aunt captured and maybe killed. He deserves worse than what I just did."

"What, wait fury did you know he was a mole."

"Him and a couple other agents are double agents. Me, Skye, Hill, and the avengers were the only ones who knew. No one was supposed to know until we could single them out without raising suspicion but then hill was captured and Skye went all,Skye."  
/My dad said in only 1 breath.

"How do you know he's a mole." May said.

"How do I know. How do I know that man is a mole. Well, I know because I heard his phone calls saw his contacts same with the other agents. When he trained me before he knew I was white wolf he trained me to try and make me believe I was learning

something but taught me so I couldn't do much damage. I know everything on that nazi." I said as I walked away.

"Give her some time," my dad said. He gave them instructions on what to do.

Ward is a stupid nazi and then you have may, who's been sleeping with himsticking up for him. Oh my god. It's like Fitz and Simmons are the only sane people on the bus. I'm gonna find my aunt. One way or another. I hacked video feed of where

she was. The knocked her out and took her in a white van with blackout windows. That just screams crazy kidnapper. Really there not that good. They covered up the license plate. But there was a symbol on the van. It's a plumbers van. I'm going to  
/that company and finding out who owns that can. I grabbed a bag took a van and left a note for the team and my dad to let them knowI'm safe.

* * *

 **Furys pov**

She's crazy. Well I should go check on her. I went in her bunk and found a note.

 _Im going to find aunt hill and nothing will stop me. I'll bring her back. And if I can't every mole will have a living hell. I'm not coming back until I find her._

 _Skye_

Uh oh. I should tell the team.

"What do you mean she's gone." Simmons said in her British accent.

"Where'd she go?" Fitz asked.

"No idea but if she spent find hill. Life will be hell. She'll break again. Go rogue and leave. Search and kill anyone close to hydra." I said.

* * *

 **Skye's pov**

The plumber company gave me a name and address. Probaly fake but maybe I'll be lucky. I went to the house and knocked on the door. The door slowly creeked open.

"Who do you work for?"

"I'm a hydra agent. I was undercover at shield got high in the ranks. When hill was captured my cover was almost blown. I have to lie low for a bit. They said here would be the best place."

"Who's the clairvoyant?"

"No one knows but if I did I wouldn't be able to tell you out here. Or at all."

"Okay, come in,"

"Hey I answered 2 questions for you will you answer 2 questions for me."

"Maybe. Shoot."

"Is hill still alive. If not we should get ready shield will be pissed."

"She's alive not for long though," he laughed. I laughed with him even though inside my head I was think of over a hundred ways to kill him.

"Where's is she being held at. There gonna need extra gaurds there I could go help them."

"An abandoned warehouse north of here. Wait what did you say your name was again agent."

"I never said and you used up your 2 questions," I said reaching for my knife. He lunged upward. I dogged his attack and stabbed him. I put him a head lock and killed him. I got up searched the house and left. Time to get my aunt.

Once I arrived at the warehouse they checked me for weapons. I made a fake identity as a hydra agent. Nichole Hayson. I stole the one guys badge so had no trouble getting in. I told them some stupid made up story. Then I went to see Aunt hill. I

walked in the room right when he stabbed her. He looked at me and so did hill. "Who are you, and why are you in here." He said.

"None of business. I was ordered to take over. Something about how your weak and can't get any information. Hey I didn't say it the clairvoyant did."

"What."

"Get out. She's mine now. Let's see if I can get any information."

He walked out so confused. Aunt hill gave me a death glare. I turned off the camera. "Let's go."

"What are you doing here," she snapped.

"Saving you. I'll explain once were out of here."

"Fine."

We fought are way out. It was hard. Aunt hill was injured. It took a while but we were safe. "Now explain."

I got into the car and started driving off. Then I explained. "I heard that you were kidnapped. I beat up Ward left without permission went undercover in hydra and got you out."

"You are in so much trouble,"

"I just saved you and get no thank you. Just a punishment. I can take you back."

"Keep going."

She gave me a lecture the whole ride. I wasn't listening. When we arrived at base, I got more lectures. And had to say sorry to Ward and that I had been exposed to some science experiment. It was hell. But aunt hill did give me some chocolate so

it was a little better.


	11. Chapter 11

This will be a long chapter. Fluff at the end. And some throughout. Hey! I own nothing.

* * *

 **Skye's pov**  
I'm so happy. I'm going to avengers tower today to help them on a mission. Can't wait. And I get to boss aunt hill around while she's on bedrest. "Hey sit down," I tell her. She glares at me I glare back.

"When you were on bedrest you and Nat had competitions." She whined.

"Yeah but I'm better than you. Sit."

"Your not better then me."

"I was kidding. But I wonder who's better."

"We could have a competition."

"Sit."

"You were in worse condition when you had a competition with Nat."

"Yeah but dad was looking after me. I can get past him. Do you remember when I was 20 once you guys took me in. I only spoke Russian and snuck up you all the time. And I left base a lot."

"Yeah you had to be sedated and it took them about an hour to shoot you with the sedative."

"Ha ha, I remember that. It took them forever to find me too."

"Yeah, I miss those days."

"You mean when I tried to kill you guys."

"No, kind of. I miss when you were younger you were so cute and funny,"

"I'm not those things now."

"No you are. You were just like innocent,"

"I wasn't innocent like most kids."

"But you had a spark. It's hard to explain. You weren't most teenagers. It was fun chasing you around."

"You still chase me around. Last week I was hiding in the vents."

"I know."

"Let's go!"

"Okay."

When we arrived I hugged Nat and Clint right away. I was so happy. "Hey!"

"Hey. Thanks for agreeing to help us."

"Anytime I love staying here."

"You were here once," Tony said.

"No twice," Nat said.

"When was the second time?" Tony and cap asked.

"Nat and Clint snuck me in and I hid in the vents. I pulled pranks on you guys all day." I said

"That was you." Bruce said.

"Yeah and I got blamed for it," Clint said.

"Do you blame us. You always pull pranks," Nat said.

"Okay but still."

"Ready to do the mission?" Cap asked.

"Yes," we all said.

"Okay get suited up. You have 10 minutes." Cap said

"Aunt hill you ready."

"To sit at a table all day. Can't wait."

"Great,"

15 minutes later. "Thor should be here soon then we can make the plan." Captain said. Right on time Thor came in breaking Tony's wall. "Sorry man of iron."  
Tony just stared at his wall and muttered "every time"

"Lady Skye!" Thor said. As he gave me a bone crushing hug. "Glad to see you to Thor," I said.

"You to know each other?" Clint asked.

"Yes when man of fury toldme she wasalien I came from asgaurdsee if she was asgaurdian. She isKree. I dislikeKree. Lady Sif agreesbut we like ladySkye."

"Yep!"

"Okay. So here's the plan to get the deadly weapon. Me and Nat go around back. Tonyand Skye go through the roof and get the weapon. Remember don't touch it. You will be brainwashed to evil and don't let it touch the floor of it breaks we all  
can die. Thor and Bruce go through the front. Clint your are back up. You go in through the front but make sure no one comes out."

"One question if I can't touch it and Tony can't either how are we gonna pick it up?"

"My suit will protect me,"

"Okay then all good," I said.

The mission was going great until more men came in once we got the weapon. I fought them off but one got past me and tackled Tony. The weapon went flying. Tony couldn't reach it so I caught it. I felt pain go through my body. I felt powerful. I  
couldn't control myself I killed all the men I could see myself doing all of it but couldn't stop it. Tony was the only one left he called for back up. The last Hong I remember was the team racing up the knocked me out and they carried  
me back.

"What happened!" Aunt hill yelled once she saw Thor carrying my body.

"Well a guy tackled me and I dropped the weapon Skye caught it so we wouldn't die. Then it brainwashed her and she killed everyone. I knocked her out." Tony said all in one breath. I was starting to wake up but I didn't want to. I could hurt them.  
I made a grunt. At least they know I'm waking up. I was restrained once I fully woke up. Bruce and Tony left to make a cure. All I remember was the red room.

Flashback

 _The next day I woke up in pain. Dried blood was all over me and the small blanket. A doctor came in to patch me up. He was the only nice one. He helped me up and cleaned the dried blood put wraps and bandages over my cuts. "Listen and do what they say I don't want you to get hurt."_

 _"Okay,"_

 __

 _The man I call dad walked in 5 minutes later "ready to fight,"_

 __

 _"Yes dad,"_

 __

 _"Good you'll learn some hand to hand combat and than fight against other girls."_

 __

 _I won my first match. Beginners luck. Then he told me to kill her. I listened to what the doctor said "do what every he tells you to do I don't want you getting hurt." I killed her. I had more matches won most. Then they taught me more hand to hand that means more matches. Once he said "I was great, soon would be his perfect weapon," he taught me how to through knives and torture people._

* * *

"Skye, Skye are you in there," someone asked. I couldn't tell who. Oh no this mind thing has almost completely taken me over. Soon I won't remember my own family. I have to hold on fight as long as o can until tom I think makes the cure. "It's me Nat,"  
Nat Nat who's Nat. Oh my sister. I grabbed her hand and held it. I would fight.

I fought and fought for the next hour. Finally Bane and tom came in with the cure. They gave it to me and within the next half hour I remembered my family again. Nat, Clint, Steve, Thor, Tony, Bruce, aunt hill, dad, Simmons, Fitz, and Coulson. I  
looked at them. They all smiles and hugged me. "Wanna play a game?" I asked. "Yessss!" They all shouted. "What game?" I asked.

"I have the perfect game!" Tony shouted.

"Just dance!" He shouted.

He went and set it up. Tony, Clint, and cap went first. The song was I kissed a girl and I liked it by Katy perry. Tony was Katy perry. Cap was the guy and Clint was the other girl. We couldn't stop laughing. Tony was into where as Clint and cap just  
wanted it to be done with. "What kind of song is this?" Cap asked.

"I do not know friend." Thor said.

"Just like you didn't know you broke the coffee maker."

"Yes man of iron. But as you say coffee maker was cursed."

We picked the song for the boys so they got to pick for me, aunt hill, andNat. Tony won there match.

"Bang bang!" Clint said.

"What!" We all said.

"Your doing bang bang. Go!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine."

The music started. I was jazzy. Nat was crazy and aunt hill was happy. "This was the best song." Tony said.

"Yeah their shaking everything." Clint said.

"Ewwww!" Everyone said but Tony and Clint.

I won. Next was Bruce and Thor. They did the tango. Bruce was the girl and Thor was the man. Everyone laughed so hard. 


	12. Chapter 12

Howdyy'all. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Skye's pov**

Ibroke my leg earlier while doing something stupid again. It's horrible I'm treated like a fragile doll about to break. I've had worse and they didn't watch me all the time.

"Skye sit down. You broke you're leg. You shouldn't be up." Aunt hill yelled at me again! I was teasing her when she was hurt but really. There super protective. When my leg is better I'll beat them up.

* * *

 **Earlier that day**

"Do you think I can do a back flip off this high beam and land in the splits?" I , Fitz, and Simmons were standing in the gym. Reason- Unknown.

"I don't think anyone could but don't try it." Simmons said. Well I'm gonna do it.

"I'm gonna try. And do it. Ready."

I flipped off the beam perfectly. "She might do it," Fitz said in his awesome accent. Then when I tried to land in the splits, I messed up. Then I heard a crack. I looked at my legs and my right leg was not supposed to be bent like that. "Simmons  
do something. I'll get Fury."

"Skye just breath. It will be fine. Everything's okay. " I listened to Simmons. But the pain was unbearable.

"Take her to the med bay," dad said. I passed out.

* * *

 **Furys pov**  
She passed out while being taken to the med bay. That was a bad break I should talk to Simmons. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well Skye tried to do a back flip off the high beam and in the splits then she failed and broke her leg." Fitz said quickly and in one breath.

A nurse came out and told us Skye's condition. "She broke her leg badly. She can't be on it for a couple days and shouldn't go on missions for about 2 and a half weeks. She will be ready to see people in about an hour. She will be on da-34for  
the pain so be aware."

"Uh oh Skye on what there giving heris crazy. Like laughing gas but worse. It's funny though." I said.

"Skye's all ways crazy," Fitz said. He was right.

* * *

 **Skye's pov**

Ha ha! I see a walrus or a narwhal. "Beast of the sea! Don't kill me. Wait I'll just use my ninja moves. Bring it!"

* * *

 **Furys pov**  
I just walked into the room and was called beast of the sea. And she's gonna use ninja moves on me. Oh no. "Hey Skye,"

* * *

 **Skye's pov**  
I gasp the narus ( narwhal and walrus) is talking to me. "Howdy y'all!" I yell because a horse just walked in. "Hi horsey!"

* * *

 **Furys pov**  
Hill just walked in. She's not happy because she was called a horse but loves when Skye's crazy. "Giddy up!" Skye yells. How much pain would she be in if they didn't have this because this is super crazy. Coulson walks in and Skye shouts "OMG! Justin  
Beiber! Narus and horsey look it's the Justin Beiber!"

"What is she on?"

"da-34," me and hill say.

"Okay."

"In about 5 minutes she'll see us as are selvesbecause it wears off quicker on her, no idea why." Hill said.

"What's are narus and who is who?" Coulson asks.

"I'm a narus, a narus is a walrus and narwhal combined."

"SING!" Skye shouts.

May walks in and I swear she was about to kill Skye when Skye called her a "kitten! MEOW!" May walked out she came back in a little bit later because she cares for Skye. When Fitz and Simmons walk in she screams "bears! Run!" That's why they strapped  
her to the bed. She kept moving and she wasn't supposed to. Ward wouldn't come in at all. Once she saw is as who we were she asked fitzsimmons "did I do it?!"

"Almost but you didn't Skye." Fitz answered.

"Don't worry I'll try again later. Hey do you want to see a magic trick!"

"Sure," said Simmons.

10minutes of bad magic tricks. It was horrible. When it finally wore off Skye asked "what happened?"

"You did something stupid and broke your leg." I said.

"That makes sense, can I borrow a cape?"

"Why."

"I want to do an experiment."

"No." I say sternly. All her experiments end badly.

* * *

 **Skye's pov and an hour later**  
"Skye sit down!" Simmons yelled. Omg! I can't do anything. I hate this. I was really thirsty so I got up to get water. "Skye sit the hell down or we'll call Nat." Aunt hill said. Not Nat she would chain me to the couch. About 10 minutes  
I noticed the bus was quite and seemed empty. I got up and looked around, no one. I checked all the bunks exept Mays. I walked to her bunk and knocked. The door opened. "Skye, you shouldn't be up." She said coldly. I don't think she liked me very  
much. "We're is everyone?" I asked. "They went on a mission, said they'd be back."

"Okay, before I go back to my bunk can I sit on your bed. My legs hurting."

"Uh I guess,"

"Hey, I guess you don't want to talk about this bit when I was telling my story. White wolf, you seemed like you knew how I felt. What happened?"

"Your right, I don't wanna talk about."

"I know what you went through and how you still feel. I bottled things up and one day exploded I don't want that to happen to you. I heard part of the story but not all."

"No ones knows and no one will,"

"Don't tell me but when you explodeit will be worse. Your not a monster. You have to tell somebody. The people that share their feelings are stronger than the people that don't."

"How?"

"There brave enough to confront their fears. Trusting somebody with a huge secret knowing they could call you a monster to. Not like you. They take the chance. People who bottle things up don't. They aren't brave enough to take the risk. You wanna  
tell me now."

"Fine. I went in alone. Disobeying orders. Took down hundreds of shield agents. There was a little girl and I shot her. Killed her."

"She brainwashed them, taking lives is hard. But a kids life is the hardest so much innocence. I killed all my friends. I know what it's like. But since you shared some thing like that with me. I'll share you some of my past.

 _Flashback_

 _The man I called dad brought in a little girl. He just taught me to torture people. I had to torture her. I grabbed the knives and did what I was taught. She kept screaming until she passed out which didn't take long. He told me to kill her. I obeyed. Such an idiot. He brought in another girl. I made the mistake of looking her in the eyes. The fear. Someone that young shouldn't have that in their eyes. Even though I was younger. I wouldn't hurt her. "I'm not torturing her,"_

 __

 _"Oh you aren't." He grabbed my arm and led me into a room. It had a small pool. He threw me in and then dunked me under. I didn't know how to swim. I started moving all around. Hoping for anything. Trying to ignore the burning pain in my lungs. He brought me up. I was gasping for air when he dunked me back under. I was panicking, the pain was worse it felt like someone lit a match in my lungs and it was slowly burning them away. I opened my mouth and water was sucked in my lungs. The pain was worse. I had to throw up. I was trying to cough but every time I opened my mouth to cough more water poured into my lungs. I passed out. I was brought back up quickly after. I was woken up I took a deep breath and air flooded my lungs. I cried tears of joy. My lungs and head still burned but not as bad. I heard the doctor and dads conversation. "She should be dead or have bad brain damage. But she seems fine."_

 __

 _"Check her blood," dad said._

 __

 _After it was checked he said " she isn't normal. Something in her blood is different. Not human."_

 __

 _"Will the serum still work?"_

 __

 _"I think so but you have to wait a year. Make sure she's fully on our side."_

 __

 _"You think so that's not good enough make sure and if it won't make a new serum for her. That would be a great idea. Make it stronger make her the best."_

* * *

By the time I finished I didn't know tears were rolling down my cheeks. I was sobbing. May pulled me in a hug. I felt safe. "Thank you," she whispered. She rocked me until I stopped crying. The team was back. I got up wiped my eyes and went to see them.  
May followed. She didn't like me at first but I think I'm growing on her. Good. She reminds me of Nat. But no one can be Nat. She's my sister. Understands me more. As soon as they walked in I was yelled at for being up. Jeez. 


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back and so sorry. I own nothing. This chapters mostly focused on Skye's past.

* * *

 _Flashback and 1 year later_

 _I am doing very well in training but dad keeps saying that "I'm going to evolve." Whatever that means._

 _I woke up the next day and had a sense this day was not going to be good. Dad runs in the room and shouts "it's time!" He lead me out of the 'room' and into the lab. Uh oh! I've learned the lab is a horrible place. A doctor walks over with a giant needlethat has green liquid in it and says "Are you sure,barely anybody can survive the first serum and this one is stronger, everyone that's been tested with it has died. I know she's different," that's an understatement. "But she could easily die."_

 _"Give her theserum." Dad said coldly._

 _The doctor injected me with the serum. I've learned not to show pain but it feels like my whole body is on fire and than a second later it's freezing. Like fire and ice fighting for control of my body, in the battle I think I'm the only one losing. I scream until darkness takes over me. I dream of when I killed my friends. There were in a circle around me. I was told to fight them. No kill them. They fought back but I killed all of them without mercy easily. That's when I first new it. Kids have nightmares of monster. Kids have nightmares of me, I'm a monster. Little did I know when I would be more of a monster later._

 _I finally awoke and dad said "the beast has awoken,"_

* * *

 **Furys pov**

Me and the team have been trying to wake Skye up for 30 minutes. She keeps screaming and shaking. I don't say this a lot but I'm scared. Skye wakes up but kicks Simmons, punches Fitz, slapped Coulson and flipped may over in a matter of seconds beforeshe  
realized where she was. Her team except Ward was on the ground complaining that they were hurt. I've been on the wrong end of her kicks and punches, it hurtslike hell.

"Skye,are you okay?" I ask. She was panting heavely and all sweaty.

"I'm fine." She says coldly and walks past me. I help the team and we go look for her.

* * *

 **Skye's pov**

I felt so bad for hurting the team. There's another reason I'm a monster. I thought back to what dad- no the man I hate most said _"death follows you everywhere little one. Now kill her."_ Well I mostly listened to the ' _death follows you everywhere'_ part.  
/I ran to the gym on the bus and beat at the punching bag as hard as I could. I didn't wrap my hands so my knuckles were bleeding and I might have broken a finger but I don't care. The punching bag burst and I went to the next one. Once that

one burst I fell to the floor and cried and cried. I wish I had a normal life. Wasn't a monster. That death didn't follow me but it all does. My team found me crying next to 2 busted punching bags. Sand was everywhere. Simmons ran up to me and held  
/me I barely fought back. When she saw my hands she gasped loudly the whole team ran over and saw my hands. Simmons took me to the med bay and fixed me up. I saw a needle. I screamed and ran. I climbed in the vents and hid. I HATE needles! No one found  
/me for the next 2 hours I think. This was a bad day but it wasn't over. I talked to the team. Told them why I hate needles but no more. I took a quick nap because I haven't had a good nap in about year but I was so tired so I just rested my eyes.

 _Flashback and meeting hurricane_

 _I was 15. I grew up in the red room have become the perfect weapon and have super powers but I hardly use them. I just quake things or use vibrations around me and can turn into a Ana wolf. Dad said "your going to be partnered up."_

 _"I hate working with others. I'll just kill him or her."_

 _"No you won't because I told you not to. If you disobey I'll take you to the machine."_

 _I walked into a room, a girl about my age was in there. Must be my new partner. "Look my names white wolf. I don't want you, you don't want me. We won't get along. We can work together but won't get attached."_

 _"I'm hurricane." She said. Hurricane had long wavy hair. She was average night and very slim. She was fit by how she held herself she could fight. She had powers too. Hurricane powers most likely._

 _"We should fight. See each other's skill of we're going to be working together." I said. I was making an effort but I just wanted to leave. We fought for over 2 hours. Even with our powers we couldn't beat each other. She could control water and make hurricanes. Dad interrupted are fight and gave us a mission. Over the years of us working together we became best friends even though we shouldn't of. It all ends the same way. Someone dies. Once dad found out we were friends he came into 'my room' and hit me. He beat and tortured me then he said "death follows you everywhere. Now kill her."_

 _"Never."_

 _"Kill her!"_

 _"No!" He brought him in. The man did many things to me but I wouldn't break. One thing would make me kill hurricane and the red room wouldn't dare. Well they dared._


	14. Chapter 14

Hey!I own nothing. The next chapter will be fluff.

* * *

I woke up from a 3hour sleep. I don't get much sleep probaly 4 hours the most. It doesn't matter. I dreamed about hurricane. The way I killed her, I dropped her off a cliff so there was a way to survive. I don't think she did.

 _Flashback_

 _I grew close to wolves considering I could turn into one. I felt their emotions. They were my family. I cared about them so much, more than Hurricane. Dad knew that. He captured part of my family. They were petrified. I slapped dad for capturing them. He slapped me back and it turned into a fight. I watched my family start to die. He said "You have 1 hour to kill hurricane or your little pets will go bye bye." He laughed. Laughed. I was going to kill him._

 __

 _We were sent on a mission. I'd kill her after. I hate this._

 __

 _"Hey hurricane."_

 __

 _"What's wrong?"_

 __

 _"My wolf family's dieing and I have to kill someone that I care for. What should I do?"_

 __

 _"It's one person you care for and a whole Bing of people you care for. Kill the one person. Who is it?"_

 __

 _We were outside. She was in front of a cliff and if I push her off she could still live. "The red rooms killing the wolves. All will be dead in an hour if I 'kill' you."_

 __

 _"What?"_

 __

 _"If I push you off you can use your powers and live then don't come back to the red room. You can live I real life. What we always dreamed of."_

 __

 _"Okay, I hope the wolves live." I pushed her. I don't know if she used her powers in time but I cried anyway. I kept crying because if I didn't now I wouldn't be able to at the red room. I turned my comes on. "The deed is done. Let them go." I said coldly._

I don't know if it was worth it. I miss her so much. "Skye, get up. There has been an attack at the hub. You have to fight. She's unstoppable." Dad said as he raced around the base. I basically live in my gear so I just ran the hangar to get off  
the bus. I'm glad we stopped at the hub before for supplies. I ran into the hub and saw my long lost friend. I knew I kept dreaming about her recently was for a reason.

"Hurricane stop!" I shouted. She looked over and through a hurricane at me. I blasted her then I walked over and kicked her in the gut. "Stop." I said sternly. Once she listened I sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I missed you but then when I saw you I wanted to kill you."

"Because I pushed you off the cliff?"

"Yeah,"

"Maybe you can push me off one and then we're even."

"Ha ha." I loved to hear her laugh again.

"How was life?"

"I met a family and lived happily. It was all good until I heard that shield took you. I was scared. I stayed with my family. They don't know about me. I went to search for you. It took a while but I heard of you and your code name. I came."

"I'm glad you could be happy. The red room did nothing but get worse."

We sat there in silence for about 10 minutes. We were leaning on each other when dad came in. "What happened here?"

"Dad this is hurricane, hurricane this is my dad, of Fury."

"Hello Fury."

"Hello Hurricane." You could tell they didn't like each other but they didn't like me at first either. "They didnt like me at first either." I whispered in her ear.

"Are you staying here?" Dad asked.

"You should stay here and leave whenever you want but you could stay here with me. It's not like the red room. We help people but still fight. We don't get punished. Sometimes we get rewarded."

"Okay, if it's okay."

Hurricane and I set up her bed in my room and I gave her some clothes. We went into the common room and watched a movie. May came in and saw hurricane. It didn't end well. Hurricane turned and said "Hi!" Hurricane seemed so happy and she was laughing.  
I missed this so much. I told her about Ward and how Ward and May slept together. I don't think she's been able to do this for a while. When she called me white wolf the team tensed. "It's okay, you can call me Skye though."

"What happened Wh- Skye." She whispered.

"I'll tell you tonight. Do you have a name other than hurricanelike Skye." I asked her. The team was trying hard to act like they weren't listening to us but I could tell they were.

"I never hade one. I made a cover for the family I was with but the only other one then hurricane was what you have me in the red room and what dad would call us."

"Sarah and little one." I whispered.

"I hated being called little one. Well do you like Sarah or do you want a new one."

"I agree little one was the worst name especially when we were older. Sarah's fine."

Aunt Hill walked in and she looked at Sarah then at me. "What?" I asked pretending to be innocent.

"Who's your friend." I know aunt hill hates new people.

"This is Sarah also known as Hurricane and Sarah this is my Aunt,Hill."

"Hi nice to meet you Sarah."

"Nice to meet you to Hill."

"Oh aunt hill, Sarah also likes pranks. I'd watch your back now I have I partner."

"Oh no. I have to get ready for the pranks." Aunt hill muttered. I don't think anyone was supposed to hear but I did.

"Skye, I thought I was your partner. I shot the guyat the hub." Simmons said.

"Simmons it was supposed to be easy and it somehow back fired. You couldn't flirt and then shot him. Actually you can join. I might need more people shot. Simmons your in." I said. This would be fun.


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing. This chapter is just fluff.

* * *

 **The pranks**  
We pranked everyone on the bus and some people at the hub. We were the elite team. We're getting a better name.

Simmons, Sarah, and I are planning the pranks.

"We should fill cups with water and flip them over all Wards Bunkso hecan't walk and when helifts them up water gets everywhere." Sarah said.

"Yes. Then for Coulson we could take his toys and glue them to the ceiling and when he tries to grab one,glitter wouldfall all over him." I said.

"How would you get the glitter to drop from the pressure with out us doing to much." Simmons said.

"We put them near the vents and we could dump the glitter through the vents." I said.

"Okay, now Fitz then the other team." Simmons said.

"For Fitz we could cover his soap with clear nail polish put hair dye in his shampoo and conditioner put cheese over his deodorant and then put his tooth brush in the toilet." Simmons said.

"Simmons that's genius." Sarah said.

"Well in the academy Fitz kept pulling pranks on me so I've been planning revenge."

"Now May." I said.

"We could hide all the beer and drinks in the bus. Everyone would die." I said.

"Yes we could pull separatepranks on everyone andthen one giant prank for everyone." Sarah said.

"That's a great idea." Simmons said.

"The beer one should be for everyone now may, hill, and fury."

"Omg get May and Hill drunk put them in the same bed and dress them up. Make them look crazy." I shouted.

"Shhh. But that's a great idea." Sarah replied.

"For Fury we could butter his floor and then scream and he'll get up and run only to slip." Simmons said.

"That's a great idea but we should butter the hallway too." I whispered.

"Someone's listening." I said.

Me and Sarah were ready to attack. I opened the door and me and Sarah kicked whoever was listening. They sent Fitz. Awww that had to hurt. Simmons ran to Fitz and we all said "sorry Fitz."

The next day, all the pranks were set up, I had video feed of everywhere. May and Hill awoke first. Hill got up and then looked over and saw May. She jumped and fell off the bed. May had an Afro on with disco clothes. Her face had drawings on it  
and tons of glitter everywhere. Aunt hill had a lobster suit on with a red wig. She was painted red too. We couldn't stop laughing. Aunt hill went on her phone and a video of us popped up. "You got pranked." We yelled. May and Aunt hill were freaking  
out until they saw the video. "You will pay!" They they went to take showers. We did good. Ward woke up next he stood right up and fell back down. He tried to move the cups but then water got everywhere. Once he got to the door  
a giant bucket of ice water fell and he was soaked. He even screamed. He walked to the kitchen dripping wet. May and aunt hill said "you too." Aunt hill was still red and couldn't get the suit off. May was stucktoo. We fell to the floor laughing.  
But then Coulson woke up in his office. He looked for his toys and freaked out then he looked up and said "what the hell," Sarah and Simmons watched the video from my bunk as I crawled through the vents with glitter and brought some  
kept spilling on me. Coulson went to grab a toy and I spilled paint on him then glitter. "Skyyyeeeeee!" Coulson shouted. I laughed so hard and banged my head on the top of the vent. I crawled back and all of us laughed. I stood near my dads office  
and then screamed "DADDY HELP!" I stop on the corner watching as he got up and fell face first. Then he couldn't get up so he used his desk to steady himself. I screamed again and he ran only to fall again. He crawled to the door then used a chair  
to stand up. Once he got out of the door he thought he was safe. He knew my screams were for a prank now but he still tried to get to me probaly to kill me but he thought the hallway was safe so he stood up and walked only to fall over I fell to te  
floor laughing. I then ran back to my bunk to see what happened to Fitz when I walked in Fitz had just gotten out of the shower. Fitzsings In theshower. When he got out and saw himself in themirriorhe screamed. He had  
purple hair, no soap, cheese armpits, and bad breath. He walked into the kitchen. Everyone said "you too." We then walked out and acted innocent. Then burst out laughing "what happened?" I asked.

"You happened." Dad said.

"Me I wassleeping." I said.

"I saw you in the vents after you dumped paint and glitter on me because you were laughing."

"We should get a drink." I said.

Simmons handed everyone a drink but had to be careful because 3 bottles had regular beer it was for us the other beer had hot sauce in it.

"Cheers!" Sarah shouted.

Everyone drank up. It was Fitz who spit it out first. "Need water!" They all shouted we gave them 'water' well actually vinegar. "Oh my god!" They shouted. We all fell laughing. 


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing

* * *

 **Skye's pov**  
Sarah's been acting weird lately. Something must be wrong. Me and Sarah have gotten close. She gave me a drink and as soon as I drank it I felt sick. Something was trying to take over my body. Sarah spoke " now you no how I felt. My friend betraying me  
for someone else. Soon the poison will take over your body. (Like hive did,) goodbye."

I yelled for help but I could barely talk. It was almost in full control. I fought hard but nothing. When it fully took over I got visions of the red room. Flashbacks.

 _Flashback_

 _"Good job your little pests can go."_

 __

 _I ran over to the wolves and made sure each was okay. I howled and they left. Thank god there okay._

 __

 _I went to the training room today I had to fight._

 __

 _Battle one:_

 _I blocked the girls punches then swept for her feet once she was on the ground I put her in a head lock and moved her hands so she can't hit me. Then I did what I learned snapped her neck. 1 down 14more to go._

 __

 _Battle two:_

 _I grabbed the girls arm and flipped her over me. She then kicked me so when she went to kick me again I grabbed her foot and twisted it. She howled in pain. Then I took the time to strike. I quickly let go and got on top of her I hit her repeatedly until they pulled me off. I showed no mercy._

* * *

 **Meanwhile Furys pov**  
Sarah is no where to be seen and Skye is crazy. She's crushing everything in sight and somethings wrong with her eyes. The base is on lock down and none of my agents can beat her. She hasn't even used her powers yet. Something has brainwashed her.  
But what and where is Sarah.

"Sir," Fitz said. I turned around.

"Sarah left the base. I think she brainwashed Skye and then left." Fitz said.

"Good job." I turned and left I was calling the avengers.

"Yellow." Tony said. Of course he answers of all people.

"We need you guys at the hub asap." I said sternly.

"You got it pirate." I hung up.

 **20 minutes later**

All of the avengers had arrived. Skye was out side now. Clint tried shooting arrows but she just caught them. She blocked all of nats hits and then blasted her away. She blasted Tony away and into a wall. She moved onto the hulk. She turned into a wolf.  
My god. What is happening. She was fighting the hulk. I don't know who's winning but she's not dead yet. How. Well I'm glad she's alive. Hill, Skye's team, and I just stood there watching Skye beat up the avengers. She should join there team.  
/ **Skye's pov**  
 _Battle 10:_

 _Wecan have weapons. I grabbed my knives and started slicing the women. She blocked my first few slices but then she made a horrible mistake, left her stomach open. I stabbed her right in the gut. She went down like a Jenga tower. I then slit her throat. She wouldn't have to suffer to much. Her welcome._

 __

 _Battle: 11:_

 _Now we can use powers if we have them. I barely use my powers but I'll turn. I was a wolf. I howled. It's a habit. Then I battled. She could turn invisible. I used my senses. My smell and hearing was better a wolf. I heard her behind my and smelled where exactly. I kept from the air and tackled her. I growled and then bit her. Bye bye._

* * *

 **Meanwhile Furys pov**  
The avengers need to all attack at once. I know Skye's they're friend but this isn't Skye. "Avengers attack at the same time!" I yelled. I don't care if she heard it. Hulk ran towards her. Clint shot 3 arrows at a time. Steve threw his shield as he charged.  
Thor lifted his hammer up and ran. Tony flew over and attacked. Nat charged. All at the same time. Skye was holding up until I heard a boom. A bomb went off. The avengers all landed on there backs and were hurt from Skye and the bomb. Skye laid there  
all alone in the dirt. It wasn't a bomb whatever was in her blew up. Ow that had to hurt. Skye's team ran to the avengers. Hill and I ran to Skye. She was gasping for breath. She started bleeding. It was oozing out of her stomach.

* * *

 **Skye's pov**  
 _I was in the middle of my last battle when a bomb went off. I was hit by a piece of metal. Blood oozed from my stomach. It was going everywhere. I kept the metal in my in case it was the only thing keeping me alive. I crawled to the lab and shouted "HELP!" A doctor ran over and put me on a table. "We need help! ASAP!" He shouted. He started to get out tones of equipment. The other doctors came in and they started to perform surgery. I fought to stay awake. I will survive._

* * *

 **Furys pov**  
She shouted for help. I felt like part of me was dieing. Everyone watched as she was bleeding. My base was ruined. We wouldn't be able to save her in there. May and Coulson ran to get a Quinn jet. Skye was trying to stay awake. The avengers stared in  
shock as Simmons gave them check ups. "Gh-325 saved her once could it do it again?" I asked.

"Should we try?" Hill asked.

Skye started screaming we ran to her side. Her cuts started healing themselves. Her giant gut wound was healing slower but healing. We watched in shock, amazement, and worry.

"What's happening?!" Shouted Fitz.

"I do not know person of mid gaurd."

"She's healig herself but how?" Bruce asked.

"We could do a blood and DNAtest." Tony said.

"That would be a great idea. You should get the needle." Bruce said.

"Your just going to test my daughter."

"Yes." Tony said. As long as she's okay I'm fine.

"Lady Skye is Kree."

"What's kree?" Ward asked.

"The kree are." Thor was cut off.

"Don't answer that we'll be here all day." Clint said.

Skye was almost fully healed.

* * *

Surgery was _almost finished when a bunch of men ran in guns blazing. I rolled off the table and finished the last couple stitches. I snuck behind a guy, killed him and took his gun. I hide behind a counter and then shot the men. Where are they from? Once all were dead I looked at there armor. Shield. I hate shield. Are worst enemy. I wouldn't be able to fight them all in injured. I'll die trying to kill them then. That's what I was for. I understand everything now._  
/ **Furys pov**  
Skye is waking up everyone took a step back because they didn't want to be hit. She woke and shouted "shield! Here to kill me, us. Kill them." Wait that's what she said when we came to there base and took her. Hill remembered that too. Everyone crowded  
Skye showering her with hugs. "What happened she asked.

"What do you remember?" Nat asked.

"The red room. When I was captured by Shield. But before that Sarah gave me something took control. She's evil." Skye jumped up and off the makeshift bed. "Where is she." Skye growled. "She left and you need to rest.

Skye noticed the bruises and cuts on the avengers. "Who did that?"

"You did." Ward said coldly and he walked away. Me and Hill followed. He did not just say that. He deserves a beat up.

* * *

 **Skye's pov**

"I did that." I cried.

"He was right I'm a monster." I whispered. Nat hugged me and said. "Your not a monster and you didn't mean to. It wasn't you who gave us these. It was Sarah. It's her fault you were brainwashed. You weren't yourself and Simmons checked us were fine."

That night I laid next to the avengers. Exept Thor he had to go home. Next to them was the best sleep I've ever hade.


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing. This chapter was really short. I'll make it up by making the next chapter longer.

* * *

 **Skye's pov**

 _Flashback_

 _I was knocked out for a short amount of time. When I woke up I was strapped to a table and a 6 foot 2 inches guy standing in front of me. I could take him but he hade an advantage actually many advantages. He wasn't strapped to a crappy bed and didn't just wake plus he has a ton of agents at his disposal. "How long did you work for the red room?" He asked in a threatening tone. I barely spoke and when I did it was go to hell in Russian. Wait he said how long did you work for the red room I still work for them. Once he left a nurse came in. I loosened my straps and waited for the perfect time. She stepped towards me and I squirmed free. I then took her out easily. I climbed in the vent. Wow! I thought shield would be a little better than this. I couldn't find a good enough exit. I hopped down in the Pirates office I think. A woman walked in. She was wearing a skin tight cat suit. Her hair was in a bun and she looked like a pretty good fighter. Once she saw me fear flash across end her face but then she got into a fighting stance. She throw a punch at me I caught her hand and yanked her towards me I grabbed the other hand and then kicked her in the stomach. I pinned her to the ground and knocked her out. I thought that would be harder. I tied her up. I could keep her for leverage, now how to navigate this place. I slowly opened the door and peeked out. It was a long hallway only 2 agents. I crept out with this girl and snuck behind the agents. I grabbed the guy agent and put him in a headlock. The other women pulled out a gun. I put the guy in front of me so I wouldn't get shot. I snapped his neck and then quickly swept the feet of the woman. She fell and dropped her gun. I took the knife out of her boot and slit her neck. Idragged the other woman with me to get out of here. I came across a corner and peeked over. Shit! There's a ton of agents in there. I could put a gun to the woman's head. Yeah that's good enough. Shoot her and run. I walked out with a gun to the woman's head. No one noticed. I walk to quietly sometimes. I cleared my throat and all heads turned to me. Fear flashed on each and every agents face. "Deputy director hill." I heard someone whisper. Sweet! I got a high ranking agent._

 _"Let me go and your precious deputy director here won't die." I said coldly._

 _No one said anything. "Guess we're gonna do this the hard way." I was about to strike when the pirate man walked in. He glared at me. I glared back and took a step closer. He did the same. He looked away. "Not many people last that long." I said._

 _"What do you want?" He asked coldly._

 _"Wow! Your rude, take me away from home and don't even give me a snack. Let me go and you can have your agent."_

 _"No." He said flatly. He pulled out a gun. A gun really. A bunch of agents surronded me. I took half of them out without getting shot. I was about to kill the next guy when someone stabbed me and the shot me. They will pay!_

I woke up panting. I almost died about a month ago. I can't go on missions yet, it's horrible. Wait, something woke me up I heard an alarm. I immediately stood up, sadly I was already in my uniform. I ran out of my room, we were staying at the hub. I  
/was in the hallway, there were tons of masked men. Hydra, Redroom? I had no idea. I double kicked one guy and immediately got off the ground and punched another guy. I knocked him out and moved on to more prey, Imean bad guys. I jumped on the

mans back and flipped him over with me. I stole his gun and went all James Bond. I quickly shot most of the bad guysuntil I ran out of bullets. Hopefully someone was carrying knives, I missed throwing knives at people,I attacked another

herd of the random men until they all worked together to over power me. I shot quakes at them. Half of the men flew in to the walls. I looked at the people left. I shot another quake at them knocking them down. I was so busy taking care of these men  
/I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Someone snuck up behind me and injected me with something. I quickly passed the red room.

* * *

 **Furys pov**

I reacted immediately when I woke up to alarms blaring. I grabbed my guns and raced into the hallway, men in dark suits. That's comforting. I shot most of the guys but they were skilled dodging most of my bullets. I saw Hill across the hallway taking  
/some men out. I didn't Skye. Where the hell is she? Once me and hill took most of them out and had a pathway went down the hallway to Skye's room. Nothing. We continued walking down the dark hallway. There were tons of dead men on the floor. She's  
/been here. Me and hill gave each other a look. We kept walking down knowing she was close. Oh no, we saw the walls, quakes, she was definitely here. What happened was my last thought before darkness over took me. I saw Hill crumble to the ground also.


	18. Chapter 18

**Skye's pov**

I awoke to darkness, my arms were wrapped in several different materials. I was strapped down, from my legs to arms, on a metal chair, very uncomfortable metal chair. I had to use my other senses to get a picture of where I was. 7 or 8 people in theroom,

we were in a room, concrete walls. Nothing I could use as a weapon. Those people, my family and team, someone else. I remember them but can't place him. The lights turn on. Him! The man I hate the most. I don't know his name. He only told me to call  
/him dad.

"Remember me,little one?"

"Go to hell!" I shouted. Aunt hill and may woke up, they both scanned the room and then their eyes stopped when they saw me.

"Wow, that's mean to say to your father."

"Your not my father, you never cared for us. Once we died, you replaced us. Took a little kid, dragged them here, brainwashed them and made sure there families were dead. Who replaced me, huh!"

The door opened, "I did." Hurricane said while she sharpened her ! Well, I can't show fear, I put a cover up, maybe it wasn't the best but oh well.

"Ha ha ha, okay who replaced me." I said while I laughed. By now the everyone was up.

"Me!"

"Seriously who?" I barely got out while I was laughing. She charged at me and stabbed me in the gut. I listened to what te red room said 'never show any emotion, especially weakness.' I just kept laughing. She was about to stab me agian when he

shouted, "ENOUGH! Little one," he said as he stepped closer to me. I showed nothing just sat their coldly. "We want to make a deal with you or this will end very badly." By the time he finished he cupped my face in his hands. I thrashed around. I

/hated him. "Get off me!" I shouted with pure rage. My team flinched. I finally saw there condition. Simmons was crying silently. Fitz was trying to comfort her but was just as scared. May and Ward sat there emtionless. Coulson, Aunt hill, and dad  
/wore looks of pure horror.

"Hurricane,bring in the supplies." He removed his hands from my face but still put them on my shoulders. When she left he looked at me and spoke, "it's been a while little one."

"Yeah, but it wasn't long enough."

"Do you still know how this works?"

"Yeah." I said confused.

"Then you should take the dealnow."

Oh, torture. "Never."

"I didn't want to do this."

"No, you've been dyeing to do this."

Hurricane walked in with many different things. He grabbed the bucket of water and tazzer. Crap, I hated this. He sat the materials in front of me and spoke, "Last chance."

"I'd rather die." My team gave me worried looks. He dunked me under in the dirty water, I didn't move. Then he turned the tazzer on and shocked me while I was still under water. My body didn't move until he upped the power. My body was thrashing

and water was forced down my lungs. I struggled for air. It felt like I was breathing fire. When his hand slowly let go of my head I burst up. The water forced its way out of my body like it did to get in. It all came out and when I took my first

/breath of air, it felt like heaven. My body was still shaking but I was to worried about air.

"You know I won't break."

"Good point and that was just for your family to see what there about to go through."

Simmons was shaking horribly at this point. May showed vey little fear on her face. Everyone else was either shocked or in complete horror.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh but you know I would."

"Fine! What's the deal?"

"That's my girl, we let them go and keep you."

"They don't get hurt, not even a paper cut or the deals off, you take them back to the shield base safely. I'm on the get with them and you when they go back. Nothing bad happensto them."

"Deal."

"Deal." I repeated.

"I'll give you guys a couple minutes to say goodbye."

Once him and Hurricane left my team shouted at me.

"I had to, I love you guys and nothing bad can happen to you on my watch." I said.

"We feel the same that's why you shouldn't take the deal." Aunt hill said.

"Look once your at the base call the avengers. Tell Nat 8br rr, she'll understand. Be careful. You'll find me and I'll try to escape so if I escape before you find me I'll get to shield. I probaly won't get to escape but still. I love you guys,

goodbye."

"We love you too." Simmons said. May gave a nod so did Ward. Fitz, Coulson, Aunt hill, and dad all said "goodbye, be careful. See you soon."

He came back in with several agents. "Change of plans, you don't go on the jet with them."

"What. That wasn't the deal!" I shouted.

"Too bad. Take them to the jet. Be careful of some of them. Apparently the like her,little one got close."

We all started shouting, when an agent came over and injected a punk liquid in to me. The last thing I heard was my families voices calling out my name, that may be the last time I ever see or hear them again. Tears strolled down my cheeks as darknesstook  
/over me.

* * *

 **Furys pov**

The last thing I remember is my daughter making a deal with the devil and is being taken a way. I awoke at the shield base, I grabbed the phone and called the avengers. Steve picked up, "It's fury, get to the hub immediately, Skye's been captured  
by the

red room. Make sure nats with you guys." I hung up. What if we don't see her again. Tears strolled down my cheeks.

* * *

 **Avengers tower**

"Jarvis, get the avengers down here, now!"

"Yes captain Rogers." The British al said.

The avengers raced down to where cap was. "What is it spangles." Tony said.

"Skye's been captured by the red room, Fury needs us."

"What!" Everyone shouted exept for Steve.

"How?" Natasha said worriedlyas she showed emtionwhich she rarely did.

"Let's go, Fury will tell us everything once we get there." Tony shouted as he ran to the Quinnjet. Everyone followed.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey oh! As usual, I own nothing.

* * *

 **Furys pov**

The avengers just hadarrived, the team and I raced down to the Quinnjet. Once everyone was off the plane they asked "what happened? How's Skye?"

"The red room invaded are base and took us, Skye made a horrible deal that, the red rooms let's us go with no harm but she has to stay with them. She sent us a message to give to Nat."

"What's the message?" Nat asked. This must be hard for her, she cared for Skye, they were close like sisters, and it was the red room that took her, it was a touchy subject for both women.

"8br rr." As soon as I said it Natasha bolted to the common room.

* * *

 **Natasha's pov**

8br rr, 8th base, Russia, red room. Me and Skye were looking to take down the red room, we made a list of every base that they have. The 8th base in Russia is were Skye grew up. She must of recognized it or something. I ran into the common room and  
searched

up the coordinates. If Mag could fly there we could take them down and get Skye back. By now the everyone was in the common room.

"These are the coordinates of where Skye is."

"Then let's go!" Tony shouted.

"It's not that simple, if we rush in they might kill her or they beat us and capture us with her than the red room gets Skye and Natasha back and kills us." Coulson said. I agree, we have to make a plan or this will end badly.

"Let's make a plan." Fury said.

* * *

 **Skye's pov**

They had just cut my hair, (think of Daisys hair), I was there little pet again. "Little one, follow me." He said. When I was in the red room I was brainwashed into following his every order now that I'm back my body automatically follows him again, every  
/horrible order. I walked down the old halls I remember so much as a kid. We're going to the training area. I stepped in and was greeted with the same smell of sweat and dirt. Didn't change at all.

"Let's see if you've gotten rusty." He pushed me out and the mats. There was a line up of girls, all different. The came at me attacking. The red room agent in me kicked in. I caught the girls fist and pulled her towards me. I kneed her hard in  
the stomach and punched her head knocking her out. I got into a fighting stance. "Bring it." I said. I don't know how I completely changed, it was like I was doing all of these things but couldn't control it. I saw what I was doing but I tried to  
stop I couldn't. I fought all the girls killing or knocking them out. "Well done dear, how are you feeling."

"What did you do to me?"

"Oh, well there was lh-986 in the needle used to knock you out. Lh-986 basically takes over your body, soon you'll forgot your life now and be back to white wolf, the red room agent. Your old self. You'll forgeteverything but the stuff in  
the red room. Basically think how you used be the red room agent and forget everything about shield."

"What!" The better come soon I was already forgetting stuff.

"As soon as you forget, you'll go back on missions."

He walked away, I can't do this, I'm a monster, I deserve this. No I don't! My thoughts were all mixing I didn't know what to believe. Hopefully my family comes and fast. I couldn't do anything I have to sit and wait for this thing to take over.

 **Hours later**

It has mostly taken over, I can't remember my own name. I remember white wolf. Every horrible thing I've done. All my nightmares coming back at the same time. Every thought or thing I buried up inside my head rushing back to my thoughts. I can't control  
this.

"Little one it's time." Time for what, don't follow him, don't! I screamed in my head.

"Yes father." I fought as my body carried my down the hall next to him. STOP! I tried screaming. Nothing. Then all thoughts just stopped. I went blank. It's done. It's fully taken control. I wouldn't question father about what was happening but  
I was wondering.

"Stop." Father said. I immediately haltedin place. "Lay down on the bed."

"Yes father." I payed down and immediately doctors strapped my down and began to swarm me. "Don't fight little one."

"Yes father." Was the last thing I remember. I was swept away by darkness.

* * *

 **Furys pov**  
Hours of trying to come up with a decent plan nothing. "She could be dieing right now we need an idea quick!" I shouted.

"I know we've been trying for hours." Hill said.

"Wait I think I got something." Captain said.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey oh! I own nothing.

* * *

 **Furys pov**

Everyone suiting up while May pilots us to Russia. I can't wait to get her back, caps plan is great.

* * *

 **Skye's pov**

I just woke up and my visions cloudy, I can't remember anything. Red room, soldier. That's all I remember. I layeddown pretending to be asleep until my eyes would clear up. Once I could see again, I stood up.

"Hello father."

"Good morning little one, feel any different."

"Yeah, what happened father."

"We gave you another power. You see, we figured out how all of this stuff works and soon we'll be unstopable, with you as are greatest weapon."

"What are my new powers?"

"Mind control and invisibility. We will upgrade your powers every 4 months. Now, we have a mission for you."

"Yes father."

"Kill the director of shield."

"Okay."


	21. Chapter 21

Make sure you read all of chapter 20. I updated it. It was meant to be longer but somehow deleted. I own nothing.

* * *

Father was about to leave my room when a bomb went off. We all ran over to the side of the building. Nothing. "Hurricane take west,White wolf east, every other agent at north and south. Go, go, go. White wolf if the director of Shiled  
is here complete your mission."

"Yes sir!" I shouted. I say sirwhen we're about to go into war. Everyone ran to there post. More bombs went off until my side finally blew up. People stormed in on black combat suits with the shield symbol. Shield. I got into afighting  
stance, their eyes stopped when they saw me.

"Skye! Thank goodness, come on let's go before they come." The director said.

"Kill the director, show no mercy." I said coldly. The otheragents tensed at my words. I knew fighting the avengers and several trained shield agents would not be possible, even for me. At least one would eventually get a hit so I used my  
powers. First I controlled the minds of my greatest threats. Captain, Black widow, Hawkeye, The Calvary, and Maria Hill. I should probaly control less of them, who to give up. Black widow would be a nice fight so I won't control her. Apparently when  
I control somebody instead of seeing their greatest fear they see mine. Once they went into complete rage and fought each other black widow struck. I sent her back with my quake powers and used my telekinesis to rip part of Iron mans suit apart. Fury,  
Coulson, and Ward charges at me. Black widow was now getting up. I ducked under Wards punch, I sent a hard punch to his stomach once he bent down. Bad reflex, I stole his gun and shot him. He turned blue, that's new. (Icers), I shot Coulson twice  
and he did the same thing as Ward. Fury, Iron man, and Black widow were left. I sent a powerful quake to Iron man and he was sent flying, he hit the wall so hard he passed out. I fought Black widow long and hard but got the upper hand. I knocked her  
to the ground but before she got up I grabbed the director and put a knife to his throat. I released the others from mind control. By now everyone was up. I looked at each of them with no remorse. "Time to finish the finish the mission little one."  
Father must have walked in during the fight.

"Okay father."

"Don't please," everyone begged. The people under my mind control looked horrified must have been my fear. I looked into the directors eyes and said "say goodbye." I was about to kill him when in his eyes I didn't see fear I saw disappointment.  
I started remembering. Small glimps of my time with him and shield all happy. A great life. I quickly turned and threw the knife at father no him. He fell to the floor, blood pouring from the wound. I walked up to him and twisted the knife, "die in  
hell." I whispered in his ear. I pulled the knife out and walked away. He would die. Maybe I could be free. Hurricane ran up to see him dyeing and me walking out of the base through the broken wall. My team just stood there in shock, they probaly  
heard my comment. I went in the Quinn jet and they all ran after me. I looked out the window as we were flying away. I faintly heard hurricane yell "I will get you white wolf, you will pay!"

I heard Clint say "give her some time and space."

Melinda May walked up to me, " What I saw back there, want to talk about it."

"Look I'm sorry for what you saw but what was it?"

"You don't know?"

"Not at all."

"I saw your childhood, all small glimps, some stood out more like your first kill. I saw what torture they did mind and physical. Every bad thing. I know what happened to Black widow but this seems worse. I still don't know the full story. Who was  
the woman she was in some but then was gone."

"You shouldn't of saw that. Now I'm weak."

"It's not weak, tell me."

"She was called death, so cheesy right. She took me under her wing, protected me, the first person I loved. She was like my mom, when he found out he made me kill her and look in her eyes. She told me to so I wouldn't get her. Her screams haunt  
m, the pain in her eyes was worse but I also could tell she was proud. Proud I was a monster.I burried that thoughtso deep. Noone was supposed to know."

"What we're you going to do when hey found out?"

"Before kill them, with shield torture them."

"Should I be worried."

"No, a battles coming and I want you on our side." I walked away, it seemed super dramatic so I did it. But a battle is coming I need to get ready. When everyone went to sleep I snuck out of my bunk and went to the gym to get ready. I worked on  
my aimwith knives, guns, and bows and arrows, perfect. Next I worked on the bag and then the Salem ladder. After finishing that I worked on the punching bag. Almost done my work out I kicked all the dummy's heads off. Good. Now to get the others.  
Get them ready for battle.

"May." She woke up quickly and got ready. I told her to "meet me in the gym asap."

We sparred for awhile. She beat once. She's a great fighter. At 6:00 I woke up everyone that I knew weren't traitors, even if I didn't like them.I put them in a room that's soundproof. They all looked so tired so I blew an airhorn. They all  
jumped up.

"Look," I said Jan a demanding voice. "Hydra and the red room are 2 of are biggest enemy's. The both want to kill us we're going to war. If they team up were probaly doomed. Shields going down but we will stay as a united front. If they get the  
military it's all down hill but we can fight. We will fight. Get the best. Half of are agents are hydra so their out. A little percent are red room. About 1/4 of the agents left can't fight. We have barely any agents that will help us. It's basically  
us in this room. If we have to go into hiding because we lost or something we need to meet up. Somewhere they will never expect. Any ideas?"

"What about your ex husband?" Hill asked.

"First of we were never technically married. Secondly it was for a mission. Third I don't know where he is."

"If any one can find him it's you." Bobbi said.

"I'll see, we meet back here at this time tomorrow. Don't be late or you die."

"She's joking right?" Some guy said.

"No." Everyone said.

Once they left I opened my phone. "Where the hell is he?"

"Nice way to greet me after 3 years. I don't know love, if any one can find him it's you."

I hung up. Crap! I know where he is. Time to go.

"I knew you'd come."

"I wouldn't if I had a choice."

"That's no way to talk to your husband."

"Ex, and let's get down to business."

"Jeez look I'm not that type of guy."

"Shut up, I need you help. I guess." I didn't want to do this but because it would help my family I would.

"What's happening."

"We're at war with hydra and the red room."

"Kk, here's some covers, meet me in 3 days here." He slipped me a price of paper. I got up and left with the paper and covers in my hand. This better work. 


	22. Chapter 22

Make sure you read all of 21, I did update it. It ended with Skye meeting her husband agian.

* * *

"We should make a plan. He gave me covers for all of us there only for emergencies though."

"Kk, so how's your husband?" Bobbi asked.

"Bobbi don't make me call Hunter." Bobbi shut right up.

After hours of planning we were almost done but we decided to take a break. We walked out of Thereonly to be shot at. "Get to cover!" I yelled. If if a front flip and took the first guy out. I grabbed his gun and shot the other enemy's. One  
was still alive so I walked up to him and said, "Who sent you."

"Hail hydra,"were his last words. The other agents walked out of the room and stared at me. "Hydra sent them. The war has begun. Call the avengers and suit up. Meetme here in 3 hours. I have some business to take care of." I walked out  
of the room. I have to send hydra a little letter."

The hour drive to hydras vase was worth it when I put a dead hydra agent on their doorstep. I ran to my motorcyclebefore they could catch up with me. I left a nice note on the body.

 _Don't mess with us, you'll die like your friend here. I would stop now while you have the chance. If not see you soon._

Love, white wolf

I drove away at a high speed going back to the base. My emergency phone started ringing, I quickly picked it up.

"Skye their coming for you. All of them." The phone hung up but I heard another voice. i stepped on the pedal even harder and began to zip through the streets on my motorcycle. I should call back up this isn't gonna end pretty and I need to help  
my ex, Shawn.

"Deadpool I need your help."

"Guardians I need your help."

"Ant-man I need your help." I called some old friends to help.

I just arrived to the base, I got off my bike and walked in to everyone. "Some back up will be here soon, we need to go as soon as they get here."

"Who and where are we going." Nat asked.

"It doesn't matter we need to get ready,"

"It matters we won't go if we don't no anything. I have a family." Clint said.

"Then go, all you need to know is the world is in huge danger and you can help or not." I said coldly.

"Skye." Dad shouted.

"Don't talk to any of us like that again," aunt hill said.

"I can do what I want."

"Oh no you can't, I'm your father and."

I cut him off, "your not my real father none of you are even my real family!" I shouted.

"I'll do it on my own!" I shouted again. I walked away. I had to get ready and no one would stand in my way. I was on my own again like I alway am. When back up arrived we left but the avengers didn't come neither did the other agents.

"We're going to Alaska. My ex husband, Shawn will help us. He might be in danger though."

"Okay, where's everyone else?" Deadpool asked.

"It's just us." I said.

"Why?" Ant man asked.

I looked away, "they don't care about me, or the world apparently."

"Skye,"

"Oh look were almost there. Get ready." I said. I left the room.

When the plane landed I ran out and went to the first place me and Shawn first met. An old hotel room next to the most beautiful view. "This is where you met our husband so romantic." Scotty said.

I kicked the door in and saw him bleeding on the ground. "Shawn!" I shouted. I ran up to his bleeding body. He was shot twice to the stomach point blank.

"Sk...Skye...I didn't...t...tell them...anything...but there...co...coming for...y...y...you." He barely got out before he fainted.

"No no wake up." I said. I shook him and started to cry. Deadpool had to pry me off his body. "Come on they can't be far."

I got up and we chased after the evil men who killed Shawn. When we finally caught up to them we were defiantly outnumbered. We fought any way. Hydra had taken everyone down when the avengers and other shield agents arrived. Hydra pointed guns at  
them. Everyone I cared for was at gun point and well some other random agents but still. Anger boiled in my stomach. I felt powerful, I screamed and a gaint shock wave sent everyone back. Their plane flew back like 30ft. Everyone else flew far. I  
don't know what was happening but all my anger was coming out. It was like I was in a trance. Anger was boiling inside me and I started killing the agents. I faintly heard my family shout me nam but it only made my anger worsen. I let out a bowl of  
anger as I attacked. I was about to kill another man when I heard her voice. The woman I thought of as a mom. The woman I killed in the red room. The one person I loved the most even more than my family I have now. I saw her standing there calling  
my name. I froze and looked over. "Skye, it's okay. Stop hurting these people."

"I can't stop." I cried out.

"Just shut down. Close your eyes and breath. Think of happy moments."

Isis what she said but it wasn't working. "Help."

"Skye breath." Then I felt a tingle go through my body. Darkness quickly took over me. The last thing I heard was her calling my name. "No, no come back." I whispered begging and pleading. But it was to late.


	23. Chapter 23

Let's say this is season 2. You'll find out the rest in the story.

* * *

"What did you shoot her with?"

"She was a monster, I shot her with the first thing I saw."

"She's been out for 4 months."

"Look, she said so herself she doesn't care about us."

"She was just stressed,she loves us."

I barely heard over the beeping in my ears. My vision was very blurry as I started to awaken. I listened more.

"You could of killed her, she may never wake up."

"She'll be fine, she's a fighter, let's go, we can't stay here forever. I've waited 4 months. She hasn't woken up yet and shield fell, hydras fallen, and the red room are done too. We're fine."

"She's not."

"We can come back." I heard the door slam shut. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. I didn't know who's voices those belonged to. I started ripping the wires off my body. I slowly got up more. The room began to spin. My room was completely bate just the  
hospitals equipment, it's was just 4 white walls and a door. Not even a ballon or get well soon card. I know I wouldn't really like it but it's the thought that counts. They don't even care. But who was they. My mind was blank.

I knew I love or loved some people butdidn't know who. All I knew was how tokill and her, the woman that I loved like a mom. I don't remember her name but I knew what she looks and sounds like which is more than anyone else. Iracked mybrain

for something, anything but only came up with nothing. I looked aroundmy room once again and then opened the door. The halls wereeerie silent. Nobody was there. Not even a doctor walking in the hallway. Was I dead. No I can't

be.I continued walking down as my vision began to clear. I started to remember bits and pieces but still was blank. I tried to think back and was hit with flashbacks. My head started to throb in pain. I stumbled backwards into the wall. Ifell and

/couldn't get up. I started to crawl my way out but I must have pulled a stitch. My stomach started to poor blood. I continued crawling as the blood dripped from my stomach smearing on the floor. The bright red made me feel more dizzy. The pain becameunbearable.  
/I screamed in pain. At first I heard nothing but then I heard feet slamming on the ground like a heard of elephants was running towards me. I prepared for impact as my stomach gushed blood. I got more dizzy and someone ran to my side.

"Skye, are you okay. What happened!" Someone shouted.

"Who's Skye." Was the last thing I muttered before darkness overtook me. I woke up again in a room similar tothe first one but now someone was by my side when I awoke. A pirate man. I looked down to my stomach, no blood at all. I thought it wasall  
/a dreamuntil I heard that voice again. It startled me as I didn't know where it came from. I grabbed the sharpest thing near me and quickly threw it at the sound.


	24. Chapter 24

"Skye settle down, it's just me Nat. You feelin okay?"

"Who's Skye!" I shouted. They kept saying Skye but I don't know who she is.

"What do you remember?" The pirate man asked.

"Why should I tell you? Who do you work for? Where are we?" I started asking questions as I started to get up.

"We're Shield and so are you."

"No I'm not. I belong to no one, not again."

"Skye it's okay. You should get your memory back soon."

"I'm not Skye!"

* * *

It was like that for the next few weeks, until I got my memory back. I stayed distant.

"DADDDDD!" I shouted as I woke up. Everyone came running in.

"What's wrong."

"I remember."

"Skye! It's so good that your okay. I missed you." Simmons said as she ran up and gave me a hug.

" Glad to be back."

Clint still seemed suspicious as everyone showered me in hugs. We talked for hours.

"Hey Clint can I talk to you real quick."

We walked away from everyone else. "What the hells your problem Clint."

"You."

"Clint, I love you. Your like my brother Iremember the first day we met."

"Do you, do you really?"

"Yes Clint."

"Look, I'm just stressed and now your back and everything's just to much."

"You don't want me back?"

"No Skye I do."

"I was thinking about leaving before the whole incident, usethe identity I got. Hide out. Have a normal life."

"I hate to break it to you but you cannot have a normal life, and we all love you, it'slike you just left and now your leaving again. It will break everyone's heart."

"I know just." I was cut off by Coulson, "come on get back out here, we want to watch a movie." I walked away as Clint stood there in the darkness. I knew I couldn't leave but I wanted to, just maybe later, in a couple months.

"What movie are we watching?"

"Batman."

When batman was over I got up to go to sleep, but a bucket of whip cream was thrown at me. I was covered in the delicious white treat. Then I heard the camera go off.

"That's payback." Nat said.

"For what."

"Drawing on my face."

"Nat!" I started chasing her as whip cream went flying in all different directions. 


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry it's been forever this chapter will be short sorry.

* * *

the past few weeks have been so fun but I had to leave I couldn't stay especially after I got the notes.

 _Hello dear or Skye as you go by,_

 _Leave your team or family as you like to call it or we'll kill them. Join us if you want them to live. Better leave soon._

* * *

 _Hey haven't left yet I see,_

 _Join us or they die you have 24 hours to leave. We can take you no we will take you soon dear._

* * *

 _We're coming better get ready. Do u really want them to die?_

* * *

She packed her bags with the last note sneaking out of base at 3 am. She left the notes on her bed so her family wouldn't think she hated them. She continued to run as her head throbbed and legs ached. She was on an old abdomen road gojng

to a safe house no one knew. Well she thought no one knew. She continued to run for hours as her chest tightened and lungs couldn't breathe gasping for air she flashbacks.

 _Age 11_

 _She was after a boy, tall with short brown hair, he was a great runner but she needed to capture him. It was her mission. She was bad so she didn't have any shoes. The cold Russian air felt good as she ran. The snow making her feet numb. The glass shards cutting into her foot as she bled on the pure white snow. She chased the boy as her chest tightened and heart went into over drive. Blood dripping from her feet as the boy ran faster. She ran until she passed out. When she woke up she was in a nice cozy cottage she acreamed and got up with a jolt. She saw the boy his blue eyes staring at her brown eyes. He pushed her down and continues to wrap her feet. That's when they attack. Ivan staying far behind them but coming. They shoot they boy and quickly turn to me. More soldiers checking the house. "All clear sir." Ivan slapped her across the check "you stupid kid." He spit as he continued to yell at her._

She woke up gasping for her breath again and she saw a man. A man she knew. A man she once loved. Even though she knew him for a second she loved him.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry it's short I've been way to busy I no it's no exuse I'll start updating again and have them up quicker with more words it was just a rush for you guys/gals.

* * *

"Hello Skye."

It was the boy. "Ho...how are you...alive?"

"Healing abilities, that's why you were chasing me."

"Oh." Was all she said.

"So why are you threatening me and my family."

"They came back after shooting me they took me and trained me I'm one of them. Now I have to kill you."

"N...no you don't. We could work together and defeat them. Stop it them for good."

"There's no stopping the red room."

"But there is we can fight back."

"They're just like hydra they will come back."

"B but we could..." He stopped her "there's no way."

"My father said there's always another way."

"Your fathers naive." He said coldly.

"If you only knew."


	27. Chapter 27

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" She says to the boy.

He bolted up. His hair was randomly sticking up in places as he rubbed his eyes. He checked his surroundings and when he realized it was just her. "Morning." He said sleepily. "Wait what your name? We never told each other."

"Skye."

"Last name?"

"Don't have one, u?"

"Names Jake, Jake Matthews."

"So JakeMatthews do you have

any food here?"

"Should, check the fridge." Skye walked over to the fridge and warily opened it. She saw some old fruit and expired yogurt. "Really," Skye said while raising her eyebrows. "Check on the shelf." He said. Skye followed his order and saw a half of

carton of eggs, some milk, and bacon strips. "Jackpot!" Skye shouted.

"I still have to kill you." He said.

"Way to ruin the mood." She muttered


End file.
